(Prequel) What's a soulmate?
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Keith was 10 years old when he began to come to terms with change. It was kinda starting to piss him off, yet Lance with his nagging bubbly mood, never failed to impress him. But Keith had big questions: Where did he fall in Lance's life? Why did he always feel like a stranger in his own skin? How did Lance know him better than he knew himself? (Child!Klance, fluff, angst)


**This is the PRE-SEQUEL to "What's a soulmate." If you recall, I only sprinkled some backstory in there. But here is the full thing.**

 **For those who read this book first before they read, "What's a soulmate?" Here is what you need to know: the prompt is~ "When you kiss your soulmate you finally turn into an alpha, beta or omega." Lance is an immigrant from Cuba. Keith is from Texas. They met in kindergarten and used to be really close friends. This is around the time in 5th grade were Lance started hanging out with Pidge and Hunk more than Keith. Keith is confused about this new feeling in his mind so he stops trying to be with Lance. None of them are out of the closet.**

 **For those who read the book it's around the backstory part, "So there was no need to hold onto a burned out cigarette of friendship between them—better to kick the ashes aside." This has a bunch of same phrases and overlay from the original book. Mostly because SAME ENERGY.**

 **Warnings: Homophobia, bullying, cursing.**

 **Enjoy the fluff and angst!**

* * *

Honestly it was kinda draining. An empty feeling where time crawled by meaninglessly and it was not the burning desire of being bored. Because being bored meant that one- _wanted_ something to do. It wasn't something that _he_ wanted.

"Do you wanna play catch, Keith?" A familiar voice called out. Curious brown eyes blinked up at him- _-the action done brought warmth. Friendliness._ The shorter boy was fumbling furiously, his little hands unable to get a good grip on the football.

Keith turned his head away shly, moving his finger to dig a bit deeper in the sandbox. His fingers crunching up the dirt and pushing it away.

There was _the_ distance really.

Even if he did it subconsciously there seemed to be some sort of disconnect that his mind was not willing to comply to. So the 10 year old kept messing with the sand, allowing it to slip under his nails and give off a satisfying crunch sound below them.

Stubbornly the voice repeated, "Keith! Come on! It's not fun all by myself. Are you gonna leave me by myself at our class ice cream celebration tomorrow?"

If this was back in kindergarten Keith might have agreed to hang with Lance without hesitation. But things were different now. Keith looked down at the plastic telescope they sometimes star gazed with, he had been in the process of burying it. Getting caught in the act of trying to hide the past made him tense up, slightly embarrassed.

"Well…?" The boy was closer to him now. He hunched over him, "Are you practicing burying treasure on Mars?"

Keith didn't know if that was a taunting mock or not. It made him feel rotten deep down so he didn't even spare a glance upwards. "Lance, shut up."

Lance pouted, "You were the one who suggested we stop by mars when we toured the universe." He didn't appear to find a single problem with what he just said. Dropping to down to get on his eye level he questioned, "But since you don't seem like you're not studying galaxies anymore come with me."

Keith couldn't comprehend what Lance meant in that moment. Sure, he didn't his book of all the solar systems and galaxies to with him but still he could imagine it. Jokingly he teased, "Why? You want more of my Milky ways?"

"Did you bring the chocolate?"

"No."

"Bring it." Lance requested. His taste buds could almost give him the delightful sensation of chocolate pressed on his lips. The king sized milky way candy bar, Keith brought were so good. Better than all the other kinds. But it could just be better because Keith and Lance shared it together.

Keith shrugged, "Might. Ain't my main concern." He pushed some more sand around carelessly.

"Well then why don't you come play with us?" Lance brought up the topic of social interaction again.

It was too easy to make Keith snap. Because picking up some sand, before the action could even be fully processed as this being good or bad he was already in motion flinging the sand in the air at the other boy. Angrily yelling, "No! Now go away, Lance!"

Sadly the smaller boy cringed up, his face turning from joyful to pure hurt. All signs of once warmth so quickly blew south to let loose cold winds of rage and pain. Especially as he shook the sand from his already dusty brown hair, the grains fell to the ground as well as any optimistic hope.

Bitterly Lance spat back, "Fine! I can go ask Hunk or Pidge to play! So then you'll be all alone! All cool people do that! It's what you want isn't it? To BE ALONE!" The 10 year old then proceeded to stomp away from the other still sitting in the sandbox.

Keith yelled loudly, "I just wanna play in the sandbox today! Is that so…" He kept watching Lance ignore him. The skinny boy marching farther and farther away from him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled off his jacket and flung it in Lance's direction.

A fear trill escaped the child. Over dramatically, Lance melted to his knees freaking out at the jacket thrown over his face. With his vision blurred and loud playful screaming and laughing coming from all directions, the abrupt new smell of bubble gum and cider wood filling his nose—sent Lance into a friezy. It happened so suddenly making Lance go haywire, Keith launched out of his spot in the sandbox in full on worry mode.

"Holy heck! Lance!" Keith placed his hands all over the jerking body below him. He struggled to yank his jacket down from over the smaller boy's face. "It's me. I just threw my own jacket."

"I'm being mugged!" Lance squealed still shaking on the cold hard ground. His legs crushing over the grass, and tangling up with Keith's as he sent them both rolling around.

Keith grunted as they tussled. Lance was laughing, enjoying this new game he created. The jacket between them was getting filthy just like their faces were. Dirt smudged the cute blush on Lance's cheek; it covered Keith's jaw but didn't affect the smile on his lips.

Hastily Keith's hand went up, nails raking up earth as his black hair blew wildly to fog up his own vision. He caught glimpses of Lance below him, the 10 year old had a smug grin stretching ear to ear. Lance's tricky fingers had laced themselves up to hold tightly to Keith's jacket.

"You're pinned down." Keith said huskily, the wind sending chills down every bone in his body as the thin t-shirt threatened to leave him bare in the fall weather. Cutting his merciless orbs he intimidated, "So give me my jacket back."

"Nuuh!" Licking his lips, to stay warm Lance gripped the fabric harder. "You threw it at me." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, "Mine now." There was that sweetness in his voice again. A personal drop of sunshine that leaked in only when addressing Keith.

 _The tone was so adorable and annoying at the same time._

"Don't be a trash can." Keith hissed, "It's 53 degrees out here."

"If you play catch with us, all the running will keep you warm." Lance responded in a matter of fact tone.

"No."

"Fine...just get off me."

"Not until I get my jacket back."

Lance rolled his sky blue eyes, a playful glint dazzling. "I don't mind this position actually." He turned his head almost as if presenting his neck to be bitten. "I get a good view of the co-."

Keith felt his cheeks start to heat up. _Who the heck slips compliments in like that?_ He quickly clamped a hand over Lance's mouth. The other male's hot breath sending a tingling feeling all through his hand, relieving some numbing with each puff. Over time, the rise and fall of Lance's chest was steady in an easygoing rhythm, completely enamored at the rough touch from above.

"You're one big mystery. You really are. Almost as mysterious as the solar system." Keith mumbled mostly to himself, but he was sure Lance heard him. Or else he wouldn't have squirmed so much under him unless he had something to say.

Cautiously, Keith removed his hand. Soon as he did so, he regretted it upon hearing Lance say, "Kinky."

The frosty air stole a second of mind numbing silence. It ruffled Keith's dark black hair, ran under his shirt, cooling his skin. A sigh escaped him, "What does that mean?" Keith couldn't determine if that was an insult or not.

"Don't know." Lance shrugged, "My big sis Veronica uses it, when around her soulmate all the time."

A tension stretched Keith's nerves, crowding in his throat. He still didn't understand—ever since they were young, Lance had a fascination with this whole ' _soulmate'_ thing. Poor Lance was just a helpless (hopeless) romantic. The weird part was Lance always brought the topic up around Keith.

"Stop spitting crap." Keith rolled his eyes. The thought of soulmates were cheesy as hell. He should have known Lance would bring something like that up…. _because Lance was cheesy as hell._ He unpinned his friend, innocently offering out his hands. "Give me my jacket."

"I like it. I've grown too attached!"

"You barely had it for 3 minutes!"

Skillfully Lance pulled his own jacket off to slip Keith's jacket on. "Here," In a peaceful offering Lance handed his jacket up, "Wear mine, I'll wear yours. We can swap."

Immediately Keith stood up and snatched Lance's jacket. Wrapping it around himself with zero hesitation, he noticed how much _warmer_ Lance's jacket felt. He snuggled a bit into the collar tucking his head down.

"My abuela made it for me. She made one for Rachel and I." Lance stated pleased that Keith enjoyed it so much. He rubbed himself in Keith's jacket indulging the heat left lingering in it by the other boy.

Of course...Lance's grandma was always making Lance nice clothes and cooking good food. Keith almost got jealous sometimes. Especially over this jacket—It felt like it was hand stitched with love and affection. A thousand kisses sewed up in one article of clothing.

Rising to his feet to see eye to eye, "You can keep it for as long as you want." Lance urged gently. There was a softness in his face that made Keith's heart flutter. Compassionate eyes stole a look at the ground then back up bashfully, "I trust that you won't ruin it."

" _Please don't trust me. I can barely trust myself!_ " Is the sentence Keith wanted to say right then. However the bitterness of jack frost nipping at his fingertips held him back.

Instead he settled on something more practical. "My jacket isn't special like yours. My mom just bought it from Walmart."

"I still like it." Lance insisted, putting his hands in the coat pocket.

Keith scowled, "Why?"

"Because its yours." Turning to skip away and join his friends in a game of catch, Lance winked. "See ya, loner."

Keith frowned slightly. He didn't think he wanted to be left alone. Or did he? Sometimes other people being around or touching him made him uncomfortable. So did that by default mean that he wanted to be left _alone_?

 _ **Alone**_ _can be scrambled into:_

 _ **Loan**_

 _Time on earth was a_ _ **loan**_ _everyone would pay back on their death day._

 _ **Lean**_

 _While people lived most people need someone else to_ _ **lean**_ _on and be their crutch._

 _ **Lane**_

 _Some people preferred to stay in their_ _ **lane** , __because don't start no beef and there won't be none._

* * *

"I think I like being alone." Keith told Shiro as he took a juice pouch out of the fridge.

Shiro was a pretty odd guy. Krolia had taken him allowing him to rent out their basement while in college. After 2 years she basically made him her own. It didn't bother Keith. He was still his mom's favorite only true blood son. In fact, having Shiro around made things interesting.

Shiro looked at him questionably, "What does that mean?" He put down his textbook. "If it means what I think it means no way you'll get into a good drama class."

Keith took his after school snack and sat at the table. "I'm not into drama." The child rolled his eyes. Shiro was going to college to be a theater teacher. He raved on about Keith having a natural talent for the stage. Keith didn't believe him one bit.

"In a few months you'll be in middle school." Shiro insisted, a streak of sunshine fell on his face. It was like his words were some messages sent by God. The man preached, "You'll love drama class. On the stage you can be yourself freely. No one can ever judge you. It's the best feelings in the world being on stage and pretending to slip into someone else's skin."

"That sounds wrong."

"Just join drama. I swear you won't regret it."

"I can't because I like being alone."

"Alone? How?"

Steadily, Keith dipped his apples in caramel, before bringing them to his lips to eat. He chewed and thought about it. Sometimes it felt like he was there.. _it felt like_ he was alive and yet not really taking part of anything.

Even when he voiced his existence to the world, something tended to come out wrong or a statement was thrown at him forcing him to double around and think about the first one he made. Which was exactly what was happening now, because Keith was unsure.

"It means, don't sit next to me or talk to me… I guess?" This time the boy leaned back in his seat. Worried eyes scanning his older boy's face to see it change once more. It was the same look of disappointment that washed over Lance when he told him to, _"Go away_."

Yet unlike Lance, Shiro didn't explode or go off in him in anger. In fact the opposite occurred with almost regret. Shiro reached for a chair and pulled it out to sit right beside Keith.

"Nice jacket. Who gave it to you?" Shiro said. The man was clearly bluntly ignoring all the rules Keith had commanded from him before.

Keith ignored him. He crunched harder on his apple slices. Putting his brain to wonder about the leaves changing colors as Fall was allowing dead things to rest.

"I'm surprised you're not hot wearing such a heavy thing inside the house."

It was weird that the first thing Keith thought was, ' _I could wear Lance's stuff forever and not get hot. There is something comforting about it._ '

"Do they have your jacket? Are you both on the ' _like you_ ' stage?"

The poor 10 year old almost choked, "THE WHAT?" Keith could have swore his ears betrayed him. "Lance…! Me? Like?!"

"Hey, you're blushing." Shiro tilted his head in admiration. Laughing a bit he teased, "How about you take a picture and send it to him? You can caption it, _thinking of you_ with a heart."

Keith shook his head defiant, "S-stop! I would never!" The absurd idea that everyone fancied around him and Lance was nothing more than a dumb fantasy. It would never come true. Everyone just liked wasting time on the impossible.

The college student pulled out his phone, ready to steal a pic of Keith. The child noticed how Shiro's lock screen still a picture of his boyfriend.

' _Finally, some way to change the subject!_ ' The 10 year old's mind whizzed. A smug smirk on his lips as he screwed up an eyebrow. He conveyed, _"We both know were this is going._ "

"You still love Adam?" Keith asked, between chews.

Shiro's eyes grew soft. "For the rest of my life." His thumb rubbed the picture of Adam and him from long ago.

"Why? He can't love you back."

"I know."

"I think that's stupid. Why love someone who can never love you back?"

Shiro frowned a bit this suddenly switch up in topic bringing back unwanted memories. He swallowed numbly, "You'll understand someday. Love has no time limit. Love doesn't fade away. The feeling remains there…." Bringing the cell phone to his heart, he confessed, "You can't outrun it, hide away or fight it. In the end love always wins."

Keith didn't like that statement. He had no response to it. So the silence slowly mounted into pressure.

It felt weird, and the _pressure..._ it made Keith do stupid stuff like drop a few of his apples and spill carmel. He knew he shouldn't be scared or nervous... Yet anxiety crawled and took form of everything from within. Fear messing with any goodwill and want to prove himself able.

It sucked.

"I hate you!" Keith blurted out. Once again even before his brain could process everything he acted. "I don't like it! I told you to leave me alone! Still you bother me! I made a mess!" Motioning to the floor and his ruined clothes, it seemed like everything grew too much for him to overcome.

Grabbing a few paper towels from the center of the table, the older male began to pity him. Not in a cruel way but in order to be of assistance his nicenes took a hold of him. "Hold on, look. I'll clean it up." Shrio began to offer trying to relax him.

The boy threw down his backpack enraged huffing, "No! I'm leaving!" He hopped out of the chair and started to storm away to his room. "Don't come nag me!"

 _ **Nag**_ _is what flies do._

 _People were like flies._

 _Flies conjugate in a single spot, to buzz and spread diseases—Lies._

 _People **nag** just to know others._

* * *

Everyone liked to nag him. They just didn't seem to understand: life was too similar to a circus, there were clowns- _Lance,_ there were risk taking knife jugglers- _Shiro,_ there was acrobats- _Pidge,_ then there were all round good pure people, like Hunk.

Keith relaxed stretched out on his bed, arms tucked behind his head. He took a deep breath and inhaled the air being pushed around by his ceiling fan. The breeze danced across his face causing his black locks hair to fall over his forehead, covering the curves of his ears.

Currently, his mind was trapped in a minefield of thoughts and doors open with endless possibilities. But the conclusions his brain jumped to, seemed irrational as the looming reflection of his previous actions haunted him.

Clicking his tongue he reflected on his social life crushing disaster, how he was sure at the moment, everything he needed and wanted was secure and that for every action there wasn't just a _chance_ at reaction.

 _Lies._

 _All lies._

"People sell lies, and I buy them." Keith muttered to the beat of his phone vibrating loudly on his bed stand. He knew who was texting him, the only person who _even dared to text him._ In fact Keith didn't understand why he didn't give up already.

Yet maybe he didn't give up for the same reason, Keith didn't give up and decided to check his messages anyway. All sent by the same name: " _ **I'll stick you in a wormhole**_

There was a long series of text, some half written apologies that didn't matter to Keith on if he received them or not. In a way he felt like he should be the one apologizing. That he was the one confused...that HE ALWAYS MISSED THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO THE RIGHT THING.

That was the funny thing about opportunity: It could be the best thing in the world when presented, yet the second you pass it by— _you feel like shit._

Ignoring his phone, Keith passed over it to grab his video game controller. He turned on his XBox One prepared to shoot up some try-hard players. Releasing anger by playing video games was much better than going off and punching walls.

The second, the home screen popped up on his TV, there was a message notification that came from the corner. It was from the gamertag, " _WerewolfThiefBoi980"_

Keith had to fight the urge to throw his controller against the wall.

Opening the message it read, ' _You tryin to pull up n play Fortnite….Duos?_ '

Keith grit his teeth, using the keyboard on the screen that popped up. His thumbs twirled using one of the analog sticks and the A button to type: ' _Lance! What the heck? Do you comprehend stalking? Because you might be crossing lines here.'_

A quick response came of, ' _Wow. You can answer on here but not when I blow up yo phone? It's like that…?'_

Purposely Keith sent a message containing only: '. _...o_ '

' _Okay. So Fortnite? I got the werewolf skin.'_

' _You fucking furry.'_

' _I will Orange Justice dance on your dead body.'_

' _See...Fornite has too many cringey kids.'_

' _Keith, we ARE THE CRINGEY KIDS who breathe heavily into the mic and try to be edge lords.'_

' _Fair enough. Let's play Overwatch.'_

It took some time for Lance to respond. Finally there came the message, ' _Competitive season recently ended. I'm still pressed. Greasy big daddy Winston and Brigitte makes we wanna flip mah shit. And u gonna play no skill Junk rat.'_

' _Bro! Do not even start...U main Hanzo. THAT IS ENOUGH SAID.'_

' _Hanzo is such a good hero! You don't know what a hero is or how to be a hero if an arrow knocked you in the forehead.'_

' _Play Roadhog. Then we'll talk…'_

'WHOLE _HOG!? U big time try-hard.'_

' _No u try-hard! U have almost 20 hours on Dva! She eats ulti-(s) in her freaking mec.'_

' _I save the team. I carry the team. I AM THE TEAM.'_

' _Bye..LANCE! Imma play Call Of Duty 4.'_

' _No! I don't have that game! Come on play with me! For Honor or Fortnite!'_

Keith rolled his eyes. Why did Lance keep coming back to wanting to play Fortnite? Trying to talk him out of stuff was a never ending battle that was impossible to win. So he folded, ' _One Duo game. That's it.'_

A very excited response came from Lance, ' _Ah! Yasss! Let's drag these noobs!_ ' The cheerful smile that was on his face was evident in his text.

It was almost contagious as Keith re-read the words over and over again. The bright TV screen illuminating a satisfying expression. The black haired boy decided to entertain his friend for a while.

They played not 1 but 10 matches as duos. Lance was leading the charge demanding the go to Retail Row or Salty Springs. Mainly Retail Row for the shopping cart, but sometimes Keith convinced him to land in Paradise Palms. The second Lance got a golf cart, it was like the boy forgot all about the death aspect. He drove it like a crazy while Keith had to ride on the back and shoot.

They were pretty bad ass, placing 5th out of everyone.

Eventually Keith got off his XBox One and placed his controller down. The clutter on his nightstand was almost as reflective of the inside of his brain. He wondered when suddenly life dropped off, _switching lanes to make everything dysfunctional_.

Skimming his hand over empty wrappers and school junk he finally reached the feel of a familiar rectangular object. Leaning over, he carelessly picked up the cell phone deciding to text Lance back after so long. _'Wut_?'

A quick response came of, ' _Meet at park_.'

' _Y tho_?'

' _Rainbow sidewalk chalk_.'

' _BET_.'

* * *

There was a part of Keith that wasn't surprised when he showed up ready to draw some art only to be shut down by, "I lied about the sidewalk chalk." Lance somehow managed to say that while keeping a serious face. His brown hair neatly combed over, fell a bit as he rocked on his feet, the bubbly boy becoming insanely quiet after that confession.

A dull expression washed over Keith's face as if he wasn't surprised at all by this fraud. He simply shrugged his shoulders, his the jacket getting more creases as he spun on the heels of his sneakers. The 10 year old figuring he had much better things to do than hang in the park with no sidewalk chalk art being brought to him.

Yet a small tan hand reached out and grazed his arm. The feeling of the smaller boy holding on to him desperately made Keith halt in his tracks. Keith's pink lips tightened as well as Lance's grip on his arm to the words, "I'm perplexed."

At first Keith didn't know if the words slipped out his mouth's or Lance's. Immediately both the 10 year olds looked at each other, ocean blue eyes drawing in purple. They just stared at each other, watching each other exist and take in oxygen. Aside from the other kids, birds and animals at the park there was utter silence between them.

It was almost as if they were having a stare down over who would crack first. Especially as Lance squeezed Keith's arm again, as if promoting him to go on. Yet Keith's eye widened as if urging Lance to follow suit on where he was leading this conversation and why he called him out here anyway.

Lance mumbled, "Are we best friends?" The words felt so lost as if _friends with Keith_ had lost its meaning.

 _Lance needed the kindergarten memories to have meaning._

"I guess." Keith scoffed. He hunched over a bit, stealing a few glances around to see a few people walking around.

Lance knitted his brows together, "Best friends no matter what? Because early it didn't seem like you really wanted to hang with me, even after I tried…"

"Let's not talk about that." Keith cut him off sharply. He threatened to pull away.

Lance held him back. Refraining from pleading he straightened up. "Okay." His first declaration started out strong. "But I've been thinking about our friendship."

"Do we _have_ to talk about this, Lance?"

"I think…I like a perfectly cool person."

Keith took in a deep long breath. He didn't move, as he carefully processed this information. It had caught him off guard for the most part. _Why was Lance saying this? Why here..? Now? Was it because of earlier?_ Grinding his teeth he managed to murmur, "I like being alone. You said it about me yourself."

"I know." Lance retorted rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that. Because…" The boy's brown eyes glittered a bit almost in sadness, "Someday you might get harassed for being friends with a queer immigrant like me so in that moment our friendship will be tested. If you care, you'll stand up for me. Protect me." A slightly chuckle slipped from his lips, "Hehe, You and I...we could be an experiment."

A few minutes passed, as the sun started to set and cast a shadow over both their faces. It was strange really how much one could take in by mirroring the look of another, even in the solitude there was a very chatty council of emotions: rage, sadness, confusion, friendship, longing.

Ever so slowly as time ticked by, Keith started to unwind. He meekly pressed a pale hand on top of tan. Dragging his delicate touch over soft knuckles, realizing that this moment could be over quickly and there was no guarantee the silence like this in his mind would remain so calming with clear completion.

"I like this." Keith spoke out boldly, finally able to find his tongue. In a frantic way his jaw trembled as he saw how Lance's face went blank. It seemed lost almost as if the sentence had smacked him just like the sand did earlier. Something that Keith's mind was still making him grovel over so he quickly confessed, "Sometimes my mind gets boggled and confused so I do dumb stuff. I'm an idiot really. You should kno-"

"Keith," Lance couldn't hold back a laugh. It was playful and almost cute as he blushed madly, "Haha! Your rambling is showing! Fix it!"

At the reaction Keith jolted back, taking away his touch from Lance's hand because for those few brief seconds it suddenly became _way_ too electrifying.

Lance looked at Keith for a brief minutes almost upset that the taller male's warm touch had been casted away from him. His face seemed mixed with hurt and reject, the _same_ face he made earlier.

Keith didn't know what it was about that face but it pulled on his heart strings. It pulled so hard, Keith's knees buckled going weak, as he backed away quickly like Lance's spontaneously burst into flames. Suddenly it was like he _had to escape_ this was too much

"I just remembered, I have to be home before dinner." Keith shot out the sentence frantically. He was done here now. He'd made Lance feel better so now it was time to dip.

Keith didn't know why he was like this. He would religiously try to cheer up Lance after school. _It was always afterwards, never before._ Was...was he ashamed of being around him?

Lance's face flickered between a wave of emotions rocking on disappointment and understanding, "Oh."

Lance held his hand out as if expecting Keith to take it.

Keith didn't.

Instead Keith shoved his hands in his jacket a bit shy, "Tomorrow after school? Same place? Bring sidewalk chalk? We can draw a galaxy."

Ruby lips parted as an eyebrow jerked up sassy, Lance folded his arms sneering, "I may be ill."

Keith found the response weird. It was like he didn't know Lance enough sometimes, despite knowing him for years.

 _It's weird to not_ _ **know**_ _someone ya_ _ **know**_

 _And_

 _ **Know**_ _why you don't_ _ **know**_ _them…_

 _It's odd, ya_ _ **know**_

* * *

There would always be a hint of doubt in Keith's mind over what actually happened during that time he spent with Lance in the park. For one he didn't know why Lance called him over there and couldn't start to comprehend why Lance claimed he'd be ill.

Maybe it was just a Lance thing, with him trying to be funny and stuff. Since much to Keith's vision Lance was in school. They had the same class together.

 _Ms. Romelle's class._

 _5th grade_

Those were the words on the huge sign on their teacher's class door. The black was big enough so anyone passing down the hall would see and not have to rely on a dumb room number.

"Room 34?" The brown haired boy paused from finishing his drawing, "I don't know how these halls are numbered!" Lance blurted out. The boy was rocking in his seat, eagerly ready to celebrate their class having read the highest amount of books.

Pidge was grinning happily, "I know how they are!" She raised her hand waving it like she was at a concert. "Can I get my scope of ice cream first Ms. Romelle?!"

Damn, sometimes Keith wished he could be smart like Pidge. If he was smart he wouldn't be so confused. He wouldn't be so lost to the distance between him and the rest of the world. He might not even want to be alone because everyone would love him for being smart.

His purple eyes stole a glance at the boy beside him, Lance was pouting as Pidge skipped up to get her ice cream first. There were three flavors: Chocolate, Vanilla, and Coconut.

Hunk drooled longingly at the food, "I want, Chocolate." He murmured almost in a dream like state, mouth watering the more he thought about the delicious ice cream ready to fill his belly.

"Chocolate? Pff..!" Lance blew off the flavor, "You're so mainstream Hunk. You're easily to read like a book."

"I thought you were still on a Kindergarten reading level?"

"ENGLISH IS A VERY HARD LANGUAGE TO LEARN!"

"But still… books are.."

"Shuhsssshh. Listen, you should get something creative."

Keith scanned over the multiple ice cream flavors. He figured he'd get the last one that was left, "Coconut." then he nervously lowered his eyes.

Purple orbs stole a glance at the paper Lance was doodling on. It was a lovely sketch of a rocket ship zipping the sky with two people in the cockpit inside. Instantly Keith found himself impressed at how detailed and nice the color scheme was.

It looked good.

Lance caught sight of Keith's eyes on his paper. "Do you like it? I like it. It came to me in a dream last night."

"Huh?" Keith felt his heart flutter at Lance's slick smile. The boy was missing a few teeth but the grin, lit Keith's entire solar system.

The boy dropped his voice a few more octaves lower, "It was a dream about us dashing through the stars." His tone was delicate as a flower as joy flooded his face. "Just _you_ and _me._ "

Keith swallowed, "W-Why..?" His voice sounded shaky and stupid compared to Lance's cool and collected tone.

At the sudden demand for an explanation Lance became flustered. His carmel skin reddened in a mad blush almost baffled Keith would ask such a thing. He shyly tucked his head away.

"Don't know. But you're always in my dreams, Keith." Lance babbled out. Steadily his fingers had found their way back on a crayon. He was doodling subconsciously, "I never forgot our kindergarten promise to explore the solar system I guess."

Of course, Lance didn't forget promises. Even stupid immature ones created years ago.

Keith inspected the boy. Lance was too bubbly for his own good, which was why trouble leeched to him. The universe hated happiness—it all had to be destroyed. Keith had learned _not_ to try and be happy a long time ago.

He tapped on Lance's forehead, "Maybe you need a new head." Came the bleak suggestion.

Lance appeared startled at the sincere action, dropping his crayon. Keith had silenced him with a single finger against his head. Shivering with adrenaline he croaked, "Oh?"

"Get a new one." Keith repeated, withdrawing his touch. In Lance's eyes he saw his reflection. _He was studying him._

Lance appeared puzzled for a few seconds, actually wondering if getting a new head was possible. He blinked twice as if erasing how'd he been fixated beforehand. Changing the subject, "What flavor are you getting? I really wish there was a galaxy flavor."

"Me too. But for now, I'll settle on coconut." Strangely his sights fell back Lance's drawing.

 _Lance and Keith? What a crazy idea._

Lance decided to drag Keith into his conversation with Hunk. Clearly the boy was elated that Keith wanted to social interact with them today. He called him out specifically, "Keith said it right!" He threw up a hand for a high five, "Yeah, get a good flavor like Coconut."

"I mean..." Hunk let out a whimper, "I guess it's okay."

"Mmm?" Keith snapped out of his gaze to see a hand lingering in his face. He felt a bit like a fool to see a hand hanging in front of his grill, especially when his first reaction was to lick the crap out of Lance's hand.

Threateningly he narrowed his eyes, till his iris disappeared behind the lid and his pupils proposed a cruel challenge. Nonverbally conveying the message, _"What are you doing? Why is your hand in my face? I will lick your hand. Don't try me. I WILL."_

Lance clicked his tongue and lowered his hand nervously, his mind swarming like a busy bee hive. He wiggled his small little fingers like digging worms as they scooped up air, trying to pull off his missed high five as a cool new handshake. The brown haired boy hummed, "Come on Keith, ya know what I mean!"

"Ya know what I mean?" Keith repeated as if it was the most vague thing he ever heard. It wasn't like he could even form a proper response to that since he had no clue what Lance was talking about and only knew what he had told him.

The gears in Keith's brain clogged up, while waiting for a response. All he could configure was that maybe Lance was talking about yesterday. Talking about, _touching._

At a reminder of the feeling Keith's face flustered as he hastily reached out to tug Lance's hand into his personal bubble. _The personal bubble that rarely broke._ In his mind a warning, ' _pop!'_ went off in loud volume as Lance's skin met his.

Keith's hand locked around Lance's.

Taking it in and cradling it like a baby.

Immediately Lance opened his mouth prepared to tell explain, this wasn't how people held hands. Usually when they held hands, it was their fingers all locked together, all dramatic and sappy shit. Curious blue eyes dashed over their hands pressed together soppily. However those ruby lips that were so sure of themselves before, could no longer speak their way out or pun this situation.

 _The feeling of their hands touching burned._

 _Not the fire and ice type of reaction._

There was no smoke or some recoil on either side this time. However, a strange feeling made itself evident in both of their stomachs. It settled down in there brewing the longer their hands melted together.

It wasn't strange or awkward…..Simple really. There seemed to be an unconfirmed agreement among them that if anyone asked, " _We're holding hands because we're cold."_

Sure, Keith might throw in the words ' _I have a_ _cold heart'_ so this means nothing today or for the future and neither of them should look _too_ deeply into this. This felt strangely like it had been more on purpose on his part than the touch was yesterday. _Was this good intentions? Was it terrible faulty mistakes? Would his conscious haunt him at 2am and unholy hours over this cringe moment?_

"Oh, Keith! There we go." Ms. Romelle called out cheerfully, "You have been very quiet and well behaved, you can come get your ice cream next!"

Just as Keith rose up to go get his ice cream, Lance followed still keeping their hands together. The boy piped up, "I have to come up too! Keith and me are a bundle!"

"Keith and I." The teacher corrected him. Her face wearing a smile as she looked at the two of them walking towards her. She picked up two plastic bowls and motioned to the ice cream, "Okay, twins for a day. Shall you get the same ice cream flavor too?"

"Yes!"

"What flavor then?"

Keith cut into the joy fest eager to get some dessert, "Coconut." It was a crazy word to say on his tongue. The pink muscle had to wiggle then twist on the roof of his mouth.

 _Coconut is a_ _ **crazy**_ _word._

 _It has many meanings…_

 _Some good_

 _Some bad_

 _none of them fully fitting to the truth._

 _Life is a_ _ **coconut.**_

* * *

It really should have been clear that Lance was crazy, anyone who hanged around Keith had to be crazy. This hand holding thing, _crazy_. The whole thing had been on Lance's approval of course so now this really shouldn't have came as any kind of shocker.

The thing was…..it wasn't the surprise that pissed Keith off. It was the fact Keith was pissed Lance would do this to himself.

The black haired boy threw up his hands in the nurse's office. He stopped pacing around to gushed out all his inner rage soon as he saw Lance's eyes flutter. Keith going off, "You moron! What the heck?"

Lance stirred cot he was laying on felt uncomfortable as he grumbled, "Well good to see you too."

Uncontrollably a black eyebrow twitched as a mouth jolted up in a snarl, "Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

A weak chuckle fell from Lance's lips, "Haha! I said, I may be ill."

"Lance! You could of died!"

"Well…"

"You ate coconuts! Why the heck didn't you tell me, you were allergic to coconuts?!"

Swallowing dryly Lance muttered, "I wanted to be perfect and cool like you. I...I thought if I ate and hanged out with you.. I'd be…more attractive to yo-" The words got caught up in Lance's closed up throat. His allergic reaction hadn't calmed down enough for him to begin rambling over stuff.

"You think I'm perfectly cool?" The statement fell out of Keith's mouth with absolute bafflement. He couldn't comprehend why anyone thought he was cool. There was no hip or chill bone in his body, Keith was always on edge, always ready to battle, there was NO COOL.

Lance seemed to have other thoughts over how Keith was. He nodded his head slowly over and over, his brown hair bouncing over tearful crystal eyes. They seemed to glimmer under all the lights over head ready to unveil the truth of everything.

Yet _that_ truth is what Keith was afraid of.

His face twisted like he didn't even enjoy being complimented. _He didn't._ Not at the price of seeing Lance sick yet still falling out laughing like an idiot.

Bitterly Keith spat out salty, "I can't believe you're that naive." Flustered his hands shook horrified at their newly discovered power. "I thought we… us...friends! I thought… you… me? I was supposed to protect you!" It was almost an upsetting tone like all the hope in their friendship...or whatever they had was fading.

Those words killed all laughter and joy from Lance's face. The 10 year old appeared to be perplexed by it all. Almost like hearing Keith's words had delivered Lance a burning self-asserted wound in his heart.

Meekly he babbled some things under his breath incomprehensible to the world. For a few quick seconds Lance blinked away tears his eyes as embarrassment swelled in his chest. The brown haired male wiggled his fingers, weakly holding his hand out as if pleading, ' _touch me and reaffirm that everything is alright.'_

Horrified Keith took a single step back, his actions conveying a message even louder than words. His small legs cowardly caving in behind one another until his back hit the wall, then he tosses his head up to steal a glance at the clock.

 **ONLY 10:28 am**

Trembling slightly, Keith gnawed on his bottom lip. His purple eyes trembling as he stared at Lance's bump riddled body as if he'd switched up into a zombie instanously. It was like everything had changed and yet nothing had changed at all. Keith wasn't expecting anything and any emptiness only expanded or shrunk in with each hostile breath he took.

Keith didn't want Lance to think he was cool. Not if cool meant doing this to himself or asking Keith to hold hands or crap. Keith didn't want any of this. He just wanted to understand! He wanted to makes sense to why Lance didn't make sense…why.. _why?_

 _Would Lance always be an unsolvable mystery?_

Keith's lips were slightly parted and Lance could feel his breath coming quickly.

"You're an idiot," Keith said, and instantly he could feel the sinking feeling of shame in his belly. He slid both hands up to hold Lance's face, coaching the boy to follow his lead. "I can't deal with stupidity. You _know_ this."

Lance shifted, the cot creaking a bit as he gravitated towards Keith. The brown haired boy digging his fingers into his thighs, "It really seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I worry about what goes on in your mind. How did you even figure…?"

"We're a balancing act! Ya know like a good cou-"

A terrible feeling caught in his chest. "No!" Keith fired out bitterly. Frustratedly, he began to pull off Lance's jacket. He had to rid himself of this attachment—rid himself of the, ' _like you'_ stage Shiro assumed they were in.

"What?" A flood of ' _excuse me who the fuck do you think you are'_ came over Lance's face. The boy growing a tad bit agitated as he snapped, "You didn't even let me fin-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Stay away from me!" Keith jolted up to his feet. He was acting without considering the consequences again, yet he didn't care. Holding the jacket out to Lance he demanded, "Just take your stuff back!"

"But!"

"Take it back, Lance! Your grandma made this for you not me!"

"D...do you w-want your j..jjaaacket back?"

"Yes!"

Reaching out Lance claimed his jacket. His fingers wrapped around it delicately as he pulled the clothing into his possession. A distraught expression filled his face as he buried it in the soft threads. "I never meant for this to happen. My sister… Rachel she isn't really allergic to coconuts so I thought…"

"My jacket, Lance." Keith firmly commanded, gesturing for the object. There was no part of him in the mood to hear a sad sob story.

Sucking on his teeth in a pissed off fashion, Lance agonizingly at a snail like pace, peeled off Keith's jacket. He took his sweet time pulling his long arms from the sleeve, then flipping his hair before revealing his shoulder blades hidden beneath the fabric. It took him about a minute for what regular people do in 15 seconds.

"I hope you know….this is really makes me feel some type of way." Lance huffed handing over the jacket to its rightful owner.

"Good." Keith snapped, "Then the feeling is mutual. Don't look at me and don't copy me ever again!" There was touches of madness brewing in his words.

He needed some air, this space was cramped and stuffy and he could barely focus on his thought. He needed _away from here._ So the black haired boy swung open the door, stomping his feet on the way out. Each stomp seemed to cause a rip in Lance's heart as Keith screeched, "I never wanna see you again!"

"But.. what did? I… WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER?!" Lance struggled to exclaim through his sore throat. His voice barely carried and even so they were met to deaf ears.

Keith didn't have to listen he was freaking pissed. People too often pissed with him, assumed he was joking around. Keith didn't take friendship lightly, not as a joke.

 _ **Friends**_ _care for each other._

 _ **Friends**_ _don't lie to each other._

 _ **Friends**_ _will never encourage another to do something toxic._

 _Bad_ _ **friends**_ _hurt each other. What if they were bad_ _ **friends**_ _not best_ _ **friends?**_

 _What if this_ _friendship wasn't real at_ _all?_

 _ **Friends**_ _come and_ _ **friends**_ _go. Quality isn't equivalent to quantity._

* * *

TWO WEEKS. Keith had played sick for TWO WEEKS. Well actually maybe not "played" sick, that conveys that nothing was wrong with him. Something was wrong with him, Keith was flustered. Extremely flustered by Lance's damn word, " _cool_ " when referencing him.

It was so terrible. Each time Keith closed his eyes, he saw nothing but Lance's warm smiling face. Lance was like the sun or something because each time Keith thought about it his own face would heat up.

Then Lance wouldn't leave him alone, even in real life Keith was pestered by nonstop text of ' _Sorry_ ' and ' _I didn't mean it'_ along with the long paragraph text messages of, _'Please come back Keith, please! I'll share my pudding with you at lunch!_ ' Keith made sure to leave all of Lance's messages on _**'read**_ ' so the boy would know he was still alive but just refused to acknowledge his existence. Sure it was mean, but Keith felt like being petty.

In a way Keith felt betrayed. He didn't know who by or maybe it was himself. Sadness is what filled him, gloomy shame that he could have been responsible for killing Lance. _For killing a friend?_ It was way too hard to live life without affecting others, no matter how hard Keith tried to be invisible….

 _He couldn't disappear._

 _He couldn't be truly alone._

 _He couldn't stop falling for lies._

 _He couldn't stop WANTING TO TOUCH LANCE._

Laying on his bed lazily, Keith balled his hand up into a tight fist. His veins began to pop out as he flexed, tightening his grip as he pictured delivering his fist to kiss the side of Lance's mouth. _That would finally shut him up_. Rid Keith of that toxic laugh and happy smile that taunted him.

"Yeah…" Keith uttered under his breath. The 10 year old started jabbing at the air to knock away all the queasy feelings in his stomach. A part of his brain tingling in warning that Keith could never actually do such a thing. He'd try and then end up sad and all broken up over being a pansy.

Keith hated his life.

 _What was the point of him craving something that could never be?_

Inhaling sharply he tucked his fist down. He'd punch him. That was for sure.

Keith would knock some sense into Lance.

Loudly his phone vibrated the caller ID flashing but Keith didn't need to look at it to know who was calling. He threw a hand over to his dresser area. His finger tapping on the answer button, only to immediately hear, "Finally! Why have you been ignoring me? I've blown up your phone left and right! You haven't been school. I've been keeping your spot warm. I really have! I even protected your dig site from other kids on the playground."

Scrambled up words that kept erupting from the phone in distant twisted sentences, steadily brought a smile to rest on Keith's lips. It was almost relieving for him to hear Lance's voice. Hearing the boy was much better than seeing him. It almost made Keith less angry at how goofy Lance was.

The sincere smile on Keith's lips must have been evident to Lance. The other 10 year old must have sensed it when Keith said, "You're really one crazy kid." He sighed wearily, "Hearing your voice only confirms how wild you are."

"Hearing my voice?" Lance restated, not too sure how much his voice really defined him.

"Yep." Keith loosened his tight fist. All his previous rage appeared to dissolve to the hyper tune of Lance's voice.

"I thought you always wanted to shut me up." Lance retaliated his previous joy. Now he sounded like a deadly combra over the phone. Almost ready to snap back with a comment that would ruin this whole moment.

"I do." Keith said without hesitation. "Only because when you talk too much, it loses the treasure."

"Treasure? I have no clue what you're talking about my voice sounds amazing and will always sound ama-"

"You're being annoying right now….Crushing all the beauty."

That silenced Lance. All that was able to be heard on the other end of the phone was long drawn out breathes.

In a game like fashion, Keith could hear Lance attempting to match their breathing patterns up. Each time they got too close, Keith would pick up the pace just to throw him off. It was funny. Funny because Lance would start being like crazy too and they both started making loud sounds like they were dying over the phone.

Like they were dying and about to take their last breath together.

That didn't sound too bad. It was almost reassuring—not to be alone in the universe.

"Makes me happy." Keith ended their 5 minute game. He felt really content right now. Peace filled his soul with knowledge of Lance would actually listen to him. Maybe things would work out if he remembered to put up barriers and keep a steady distance.

"You always talk in riddles, Keith. It's like how when I used to speak broken English."

"I don't mean to."

"You're vague!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? Should I apologize to you?"

"Ugghh! No. Just speak clearly." Lance encouraged. It sounded like he was rolling his eyes over the phone. "Tell me the truth."

Keith walked over to his window. Pushing past his curtains he stared up at the twinkling stars in the sky. "I don't wanna see you ever again. I don't wanna endanger us."

If they were soulmates...it would make them a combo big mac meal, especially made for those bullying assholes. They would tear Lance and Keith up with zero hesitation! He could already hear the teasing of, " _Texas gay got together with the illegal alien, maybe we can deport them both for being freaks!_ " And that could not start. The second the bullying started they'd both be doomed.

Keith didn't think he could take that.

"But we're not!" Lance's voice inched up a desperate octave. "No danger. You're my best friend. And I get it….. I should have never hurt myself for you."

"It's more than that. You _know_ it." Keith shifted the focus of the conversation. He drummed his fingers on the cool window. Eyes getting lost in the magnificent marvel of the full moon hanging above them. The many adventures they could share in the sky was clouding his thoughts. Meekly he whispered, "Hey, answer me this, is it a nice clear midnight blue sky where you live?"

"Can't tell." Lance confessed, "We're not aloud to get near the windows. My neighborhood has too many gangs. My mom is worried about stray bullets. Most of the time I can't even go outside without her warning me about what to do in a drive by."

Keith wouldn't understand Lance's unique living situation. After so long they have hung out, Keith had never visited Lance's home..or maybe he should say, ' _the place Lance stayed._ ' The place Lance lived was too dangerous to be called a home. A home was supposed to be safe.

Boldly Keith promised, "One day, you won't have to fear gun violence. When we leave for space, you can look out all the windows you want." A few stars almost appeared to brighten the harder Keith gazed at them. "From up above, we'll look down at all the bullies and trash cans who wronged us. We can sore above all the assholes."

"I'd like that." Lance mumbled, almost lost in his own fantasy with them. They would be so good together. The both of them. A cheerful statement was made, "I really like… I like.. lo-lolo..love."

' _Oh crap! The L-word._ ' Was Keith's quick thought. That word was dangerous when thrown around so loosely. He had to admit a part of him was mortified over hearing it from Lance's mouth.

"I love being under the same sky as you." Lance concluded his gleeful statement. "I love knowing you exist. Even if you don't wanna see me...that's fine."

For some reason Keith felt like he got verbally slapped. Slapped right upside the face with a compliment and love mixed with support. It made his thoughts of punching Lance pop back in his mind. Lance was so nice. There was no way Lance could really stay away from him.

Keith would have to _drive_ Lance away.

"Ya know….. I love being under the same sky as you too." Keith said lowly. He coughed lightly, "Your voice. Our sky. This galaxy is free to explore."

"It's perfect isn't it?"

"It's sickening."

"Hmm?"

"You make me sick, Lance."

The brown haired boy didn't reply for a long time. He seemed to be searching for a proper reaction but feelings were already hurt. It was all good fun until someone's feelings got hurt.

Keith didn't mind the quiet. It was much better to have Lance mad at him than chipper with hope. However a part of him knew that this wouldn't last forever… Keith had to finish the job.

"I don't believe in soulmates, Lance. I don't plan to kiss anyone. I don't wanna kiss everyone in the world only to discover my soulmate doesn't exist."

"You could kiss me. Kiss _me_ , Keith. I want to be first. Then we'll see."

"Pff, Lance…Why don't _you_ kiss me, since you're so eager?"

"I can. My brother Luis kisses his girlfriend all the time. It kinda sounds like a rabbit lapping up water. So I figure I might be a good kisser."

"I have so many questions…. I'm afraid to ask."

"Hehe! Bottom line, I'm a trained crash course kisser. If you kiss me, just know I'll kiss back."

Now was Keith's turn to hush his mouth. He pictured a kiss. A mashing of their faces together to set off a bang powerful enough to create a galaxy. It might be weird pressing their lips on one another.

 _But what if it wasn't weird? What if it was wonderful…?_ What if they kissed and they were soulmates?

Having a soulmate and sharing everything with them…. the idea was scary.

Then he had to worry about the whole alpha and omega thing. Keith was sure he would be an alpha. But then by default it would trigger Lance to be…..an Omega? He wasn't too sure Lance had Omega potential. Maybe the other boy would be a beta.

A period of non-talking came and Keith wondered what the heck Lance was waiting to hear. Did the other 10 year old really expect a word of sympathy from him? Was Keith supposed to huskily whisper into the receiver, " _Don't worry. When I'm your alpha, I'll soothe your nerves by kissing you. I'll kiss from your neck up to your adorable face. I ever won't leave you."_ Then Keith figured to corny it up even more he should start singing, " _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna let you cry. Never gonna say goodbye."_ He was sure if he did it, a least a laugh would come from Lance.

"I'm sorry…" Lance mumbled. He felt bubbled up with nerves, "Was that too far? I just…" The boy sounded a big bothered on how easy it was for their conversations to die out.

"Don't you ever try to kiss me." Keith scolded him. A pained expression crossed his face as if he had become utterly helpless in an instant. "You can't kiss me. I care about you too much to take a fall with you like that. Plus we're only 10, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I don't think I'd mind spending my whole life with you." Lance murmured. It didn't sound like he was talking into the receiver, instead it was like he was thinking aloud.

"I can make you change your mind." Keith insisted, "I will pay the price for you. Carry your anger, hatred and make it mine." The smile slowly ran away from his face. "It's for the best."

"Keith...what do you mean? You're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" Lance sounded confounded.

A dry feeling made his throat itchy. All Keith could do was croak, "Purple galaxy." The word meant nothing yet everything as their worlds clashed hitting perfect equilibrium.

 _ **Equilibrium…**_ _in harmony._

" _One mistake a day_ _" Said a person who ate coconuts._

 _People claimed coconut milk was dew from the heavens bringing_

 _Balance;_ _ **Equilibrium**_

* * *

"You skipped school only to show up and try to box me in the face! Are you blind?" Lance was screaming as he held the stinging side of his face. He was laying flat on the edge of the curb, ass downwards and face furious with madness. The boy's bus would leave soon if he didn't hustle up to catch it. Yet missing the bus was the farthest thing from Lance's brain, configuring why Keith had almost knocked his lights out was number one.

Keith still had a fighting stance, one fist blocking his face and another ready to go in for a mean jab. Aggressively he hammered, "Stand up! Get up ya jerk!"

The crowd of elementary kids went wild. They were pushing shoving and recording everyone posting video of Lance's bloody lips for the whole world to see. Everyone was a witness to the true horrible monster that Keith was: _The heartlessness. The annoyance. The antisocial freak._

"Heck no! I won't fight you." Lance sputtered out. Brown hair bouncing as he shook his head in denial over it all. He threw his hands up innocently, "I said I was sorry. Isn't that enough? Over the phone...you said… I thought." He paused gazing perplexed at Keith. "Are we? Well anyway, I'm still sorry."

The black haired child growled, "Stop apologizing and catch these hands."

"No!"

"Yes! Fight me!"

Lance's voice trembled slightly, "Why are you so angry?" Steadily he rose to his feet, "Why are you mad I won't hit you?" Dusting off his stuff he took notice of the admiration running towards them. His glossy eyes flashed a warning, ' _You better get out of here if you don't want trouble.'_

Gritting his teeth a fire lit in his belly. "Shut up! I don't need your advice." Keith fired out. His face was red with embarrassment, stance getting sloppy as he wavered from throwing another hit. He withheld his rage despite the volcano exploding within him.

There was so much anger.

So much he wanted to say and do.

Lance gave Keith a pitiful look. A really sorry look as if he was apologizing for Keith ever being born and ever having to meet him.

 _Damn, Keith hated being fucking pitied._

Those soft eyes that lingered under sloppy brown eyes spoke louder than words ever could to Keith's soul. Actions were too weak but this sudden gust of silence was impossible to wonder why but it kinda stung really. It stung worse than anything ever could cause those eyes were directed _towards him._

 _Only him._

Despite the rowdy crowd egging on a fight, and Hunk cutting in getting on his knees to begging for, "Peace not war."

Lance's eyes were only for Keith in that moment.

Keith loved those eyes—Lance was just so...so...so freaking,

"Beautiful." Keith murmured under his breath. His mind finally wrapping around how simple Lance was on the inside and out. The digging that was done only to discover more about _him._

Raw emotion choked up in Keith's throat as Lance slowly made his way towards him. It wasn't freaking a movie perfect scene, blood was trickling from a busted pink lip and watery orbs shimmering with forgiveness lightened.

Teachers were getting closer, but all Keith could focus on was Lance's eyes.

Caramel skin reached out to graze over pale flesh. Two words were whispered in Keith's ear, "Run away."

Crossing his arms, "That wouldn't be very cool." Keith scoffed standing his ground. He tried to ignore the burning feeling of Lance clutching his shirt and holding onto him so intimately desperate.

"Whatever you do in my eyes is always perfectly cool." Lance reaffirmed without another thought. His grip on Keith's shirt tighten up roughly, as he gave a slick sneer. "Very cool. Absolute perfection _forever_." Tone was like a rattlesnake that squeezed Keith's heart.

"I hate when you say that." Keith spat out trying to reject the aching feeling burning in his soul.

"Too bad."

"I'll punch you next time."

"Punch me with what? Those scrawny arms of yours? That crap didn't hurt." Lance said boldly. He was trying to act hard as if he was bulletproof to all attacks.

"If it didn't hurt why," Keith chuckled a bit sadistic, "Is your lip bleeding?" He blinked his purple eyes menacingly. The boy needed to ensure that this was no joke to him.

"Guess it needs some TLC."

"Cause I knocked the crap outta ya."

"Do It. AGAIN."

Keith was steady set to accept Lance's challenge. The boy swung his arm back and prepared to jump back into stance. Only when his face shifted in sync with his body his mind didn't calculate how Lance didn't revolt back. Instead their lips met in an awkward fashion—luckily Keith's thumb prevented any real contact.

It was a split second action that saved their lips from meeting directly but to the cameras...all they saw was an accidental smooch. Cameras captured two lips dashing over each other roughly.

They saw that—KEITH WAS KISSING LANCE.

The strange sensational idea made Keith's heart drop to his stomach. Pink lips locked together like two bubble gum wads combining into one.

The real magic kicked in when Lance, attempted to _kiss_ back.

Now the world definitely thought they were kissing.

Then instantly the trance shattered as a hard shove shuffled Keith backwards, as he scrambled on the cement to escape. The 10 year old still feeling a tingling bounce of his lips. He gazed upwards to see the principal getting between them. If he strained his purple orbs he could catch sight of Lance on the ground looking baffled as well.

' _Oh God. OH GOD!'_ Keith's mind went haywire once he was reminded of all the cameras surrounding them.

The kids were laughing at them. Sticky fingers pointing and voices loudly chattering insults. Dumb _hurtful_ insults.

Maybe it was the words that triggered him. Or maybe it was the fear of so many people using this as dirt against him. Even it could have been the fact he was going to get in trouble for skipping school anyway so he might as well go all the way—LET IT ALL OUT.

"Did you just assume?" Keith blurted out. His pale fingers covered his lips like he'd been violated, "You assumed, didn't you?"

Lance at first blinked in confusion. He couldn't comprehend what was unraveling. Rubbing his bloody lip he whined, "Assumed...? I don't assume."

At first he made another fist, but slowly it became undone. "I'm not like you." Keith hated when the words pasted from those once bliss covered lips.

 _They shared a kiss with a thumb preventing contact._

Was that even really a kiss? No.. no it had to be a awkward mistake. Nothing more; nothing less.

The principal began their duty, "Now, boys we can settle this in my o-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lance yelled over the principal. Pure desperation leaked in his voice as it sounded like he held back sobs. The skinny boy's body recoiled as he said a bit softer, "What...d-does it mean?"

"I'm not like you!" Keith repeated hoping he didn't have to spell it out for Lance.

A torn up frazzled expression landed on Lance's face. "A-are… aren't you?" He held out his hand, the sun touching down on his lovely caramel skin.

Keith wanted to take Lance's hand and apologize for _all_ this. Self-awareness at what had just happened to the both of them held him back.

A voice out of the rowdy crowd of kids bellowed, "Big gay queers." They pushed around to the front flashing their camera. "What are ya'll boyfriends? Is this a lover's quarrel?"

"No!" Keith didn't mean to spit it out so viciously. He didn't mean to sound upset or aggravated. At 10 years old Keith was sure; Lance wasn't sure.

The child in the crowd let out a roar of _'ooo'_ mixed with _'eewww'_ some shamed scolding about bad words. The principal clearly looked overwhelmed with the response of backlash and drama unfolding in the bus lane.

The principal concluded, "Alright everyone get to your buses." Reaching out to snatch up Keith, the small boy jerked away.

Angrily the black haired boy shouted, "Don't touch me! I just said, I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Keith Kogane!" 's voice was the loudest one amidst all the teachers. "How could you out Lance like that? I thought you were friends."

Keith felt heavy water droplets threateningly to fall from his eyes. "I have no friends." He declared, the world seemed to be spinning faster around him. All the peer pressure was tearing him apart—but even worse was Lance's face.

Lance's heartbroken expression was tearing Keith apart.

Lance was crying. Crying loudly on the sidewalk as he sobbed over the rude name calling. Snot dripped from his nose as incoherent words came from his busted lip.

The sight made Keith feel rotten as hell. He slumped his head down. He probably looked so stupid right now. All his niceness crumbling, every effort he cranked in to try and make sense of it all. To try and make sense where Lance fit in his life.

Picking up his feet, he was about to run. Until a nagging voice halted him.

"Da...damn… straight." Lance sputtered finally bringing in some real vocabulary.

"Don't assume, I'm straight!" Keith hollered loudly, "I'm not!" He didn't know what came over him. But he dashed forward, throwing up his fist. Lance didn't jerk away… _Why didn't Lance ever jerk away?_

" _Because he's not weak like you. He's not scared...He can take a fucking hit."_ An inner voice in Keith's head informed him. At the revelation his palms clamped over Lance's mouth. It silenced his cries just like back when they were flipping and fighting over jackets a few days before.

Keith's heart pounded loudly in his chest roaring as he trembled in fright. His clammy hands deflected the true passion in his actions. He crashed his lips against his own flesh pretending that they were glazing over the angel under him.

Lance sniffled in surprise. He closed his eyes as a red blush dashed over his cheeks. There was confusion controlling his mind— _why was Keith doing this? Why was Keith trying to indirectly kiss him? What would Keith taste like?_ Right now the sweat of his gloved palms tasted rustic and smelled like the inside of _'Home Depot_ ' his actions became defensive as he thrashed, kicking his feet till successfully he knocked Keith off.

Keith really lost his shit then. Wobbling to his feet, he screamed bloody murder. "I'm not gay!" High with adrenaline driving him, his lips pressed together about to kiss Lance _for_ real.

Briefly, Lance lost his breath and ability to think clearly when he witnessed Keith squeezing his eyes shut crumbling his velvet lips into a smooch. Greedily, the small boy yanked at the fabric of the other male's shirt. Dragging him forward with high ambition to claim the cowboy's lips as his own, Lance was crushed by Keith turning his head.

A whip of black locks slapped him, as Keith popped open his eyes barking, "Does anyone have a smart-ass comment?" He snapped, darting around his eyes menacingly.

At the sudden change of script Lance let go of Keith with embarrassment. The boy gave a jolt away, recalling how aggravated he should be right now. Gritting his teeth, Keith stood in front of Lance protectively.

"What are you then?" A retarded no good trash can voice came from the crowd inciting violence.

Keith thought that was the most stupid question he'd ever heard in his life. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, a reckless smirk glided on his face. "I'm me." He confirmed confidently. "All I can be is me! I'm not questioning anything and I'm being anyone's experiment."

Before anyone could grab him to shake out more questions, Keith took off running fast as he could pass the bus lanes and pass school property. The faster his little legs ran—the faster he could escape his problems.

 _ **Escape** this friendship._

 _ **Escape** everything he created._

 _ **Escape** the disaster he was born into._

 _ **E**_ _~ Easily_

 _ **S**_ _~ scramble_

 _ **C**_ _~ carefully_

 _ **A**_ _~ away_

 _ **P**_ _~ protrude_

 _ **E**_ _~ everyone_

* * *

Displays of love were a strange thing. Keith knew what love was. He knew his mom loved him. But to display it...WAS A WHOLE NEW THING. Lance had returned Keith's accidental kiss. Which meant that he was displaying love for him. So that meant... _LANCE LOVED HIM._

Keith didn't know if he felt that way.

The 10 year old knew he'd get a phone call home so he avoided going straight there. He'd take a lecture some other time. Instead Keith wisely chose to stop at the library.

Sitting in a hard chair in front of the computer, he typed in the search bar: _**What is love?**_

The first thing that came up was a definition,

 _ **Love**_ / _ləv_ /

 _noun_

 _an intense feeling of deep affection._

At first his thought was, ' _What type of definition is this?'_ It all seemed to vague and barely descriptive.

Keith wanted to comprehend the _feeling_ of love. This bullshit wasn't helping. It was like someone had vomited the most dumbest definition they could conjure up and spread online.

Or maybe love was something someone had to learn on their own….? Perhaps words didn't come to describe love because there were none.

The display of love created a sensation.

 _Sensational love?_

Keith hated hitting a dead end on answers. He also was hating the guilty part of his conscience nagging him about how there were people in the world upset by him.

Taking a deep breath he felt his heart ache. It throbbed with each beat it skipped as his mind floundered around reflecting on Lance….How he made Lance cry.

The distance between people is what really made this whole train wreck possible. If only Lance never tried to enter Keith's personal bubble. If only Lance didn't make him feel _this way._ If only Lance would….stop being Lance?

It was stupid.

"No. Maybe I'm stupid." Keith mumbled under his breath. Fumbling with the mouse in his hand he clicked to create a new window. "I talk to myself like this." He clicked again. "I get mad at the world." Raging made 15 more new windows. "So the world defies me and I defy it, in a never ending loop of karma."

The conclusion was brash because life was brash.

No part of Keith could properly answer were his head was right now. The more new tabs he opened the more slower the computer ran—similar to how much more he wanted to over think things the slower his body would react and comprehend.

A pop up ad on the computer flashed, ' _Are you in hot water with your babe? Try buying apology chocolate flowers to lighten the mood!_ ' then like all ads in was like click now for free.

The ad was bull, but flowers sounded awfully nice to give Lance. Flowers made people feel better and so did chocolate.

Keith looked harder at the ad carefully re-examining the word, ' _babe_ ' that was a display of love word. It would be wrong for him to lead Lance on like that.

Yet Lance was a fool? Trying to be nice to him and suck up only to be shattered.

Keith decided not even fools deserved to be played. He had to make it up to Lance either way and he was sure with time he'd find something.

The boy was considering rising from his seat when he heard, "So you like beating up your friends, now?" It was a sassy snap.

Keith didn't have to look up to know the girl was hovering behind his chair. He slumped over, knowing he was about to be grilled for his past actions. Swallowing numbly he demanded, "What's it to you?"

"Because you're beating up, _my_ friend too. That's where we have a problem."

"Shame. If you care so much, Pidge...do something about it."

The girl pushed her glasses up, the light of the screen reflecting off of them. Powerfully she spun Keith around forcing him to face her. Lecturing, "I would box your face inwards. I choose to retain my bass knuckles. I hate that you would pull that crap. Outing Lance is s-"

"He tried to kiss me!" Keith cut her off. His black gloves slammed on her shoulders to ensure she comprehended his predicament. "In front of everyone."

Pidge raised an eyebrow, "You kissed him. That's what Hunk told me."

"Not really or else we'd be presenting by now. My thumb blocked our lips from meeting." Keith emphasized hoping that she would get how this was an _accident_. It wasn't a REAL kiss.

"A kiss is a kiss."

"It didn't mean anything! We didn't present… WE DIDN'T REALLY KISS!"

"Maybe not to you, but to Lance!"

"I said it already. I'm not repeating myself."

Sighing lightly Pidge clicked her tongue, "Okay." She restated with sacrament, "You're not like him."

"Yes." Keith said there was deep disappointment in his response. He glanced down at his sneakers shyly. Part of him cringing at what had occurred earlier.

"You didn't feel anything from the kiss?" Pidge accused once more. She could sense Keith dancing around the point of this. For a kid who always lived on the edge he was terribly ignorant to his own feelings.

Keith's voice grew raspy, "Nope." He lied right through his teeth. "It didn't do it for me."

The girl threw her hands up at that. "You are crazy." She shouted loudly making some eyes shoot cruel glances their way. "You really HAVE SOME SCREWS LOOSE."

"Hey! Shhh!" Keith hushed her. "Calm do-"

"When... YOU DO THIS! YOU SUBCONSCIOUSLY HURT PEOPLE!"

"You don't think I KNOW THAT!"

"But _this_ is too far! Now you hurt the main person who ca-"

"I DID THIS TO KEEP HIM AWAY SO HE DOESN'T GET HURT!"

The librarian shot a harsh glance at them warning if they try that again they'd get kicked out. So aimlessly the two kids inhaled sharply and took their leave.

Walking out into the crisp breeze in the air, it felt good to relax all the nerves on edge in Keith's body. He leaned against the brick building, repeating, "So Lance doesn't get hurt."

Pidge zipped up her jacket. "Hurt? You think you didn't hurt him, yourself?"

Watching Pidge zip up her jacket made Keith miss Lance's jacket. Lance's jacket that was thick, fluffy and sewed from love. Lance had so much love and support, yet he still cried like there was no tomorrow. Lance had a family—no, an _army_ of people behind him. _Who did Keith have?_ A mom and Shiro. It was nothing compared to Lance's arsenal.

Keith couldn't compete or compare. Lance had everything. The boy could be happy with or without him.

Lance didn't need Keith. It was much better this way. Better to keep the one you cared for safe and have yourself be lonely. Keith liked being lonely anyway.

"I wanted to keep him away from me." Keith stated bluntly. It was so much of a lie. Yet Keith had fell so hard in a mess of lies and denial he couldn't repent now. The feeling in his heart craving the gentle feel of Lance's hands on top of his, then the tooth missing bright smile would bring him happiness.

Just then his phone vibrated with a message, ' _Just want you to be happier. Make you feel better. If you feel I'm toxic...just cut me off.'_

Keith glared at the screen. He hated Lance for saying that. Now that Lance was putting Keith in front of himself. Was he worried for Keith's mental health? Was it everyone else fault that Keith didn't know who he was? Keith wasn't even sure what he wa—no. Keith _knew_ what he wanted. He wanted to go space.

 _Keith wanted to go to space with Lance._

"He loves you." Pidge announced, "He loves you. He loves you. He loves you so much. You're all he ever talks about." Her voice was soft barely above a whisper, "Lance is crazy for you."

Flashing his new text message to Pidge, Keith had a grim expression. His gloved hands clutched the phone almost as if ready to crush it. Nonverbally stating, " _Explain this. Break it down to me. All I see is Lance giving up. If he fades, I fade. Whatever he chooses is the path we'll go down together._ "

The wind whizzed around them blowing debris to twirl near their feet. Pidge closed her eyes sighing heavily. She didn't have to explain, " _I'm not responsible for how people respond. All I can do is act the best way I can._ "

Keith frowned slightly confessing, "I think I'm crazy for him." Soon as he saw joy explode on Pidge's face he shut it down. "But not in the same way."

Rolling her eyes Pidge put it simply, "Do you love Lance?"

"I don't know." The boy's black locks blew wildly in the strong gust of wind sent leaves in their direction. The lovely colors that decorated the leaves were almost a symbol of death.

Death to a ' _friendship_ '

Pidge didn't appreciate Keith's answer. She shifted on her feet a bit agitated, "What are you?"

Keith placed a hand on his heart, "Confused." The organ increased in speed the more he thought about Lance.

"No. I think you're afraid." Pidge murmured, "Afraid of displaying who you are."

Keith couldn't deny it. But he could defend his actions, "I've seen on the news what they do to people like us." Gravity pulled his lips downwards, "In some places we are hated and beat up. _Some even killed._ They would wiped the world of us.. if they had the chance."

"I thought you said you're not like Lance. If you're not bi what do you have to worry about?"

"I'm not anyone's test or experiment!"

"Ya know what, I think your head is really screwed up."

"Might be. But at least I know who I am… what I am. I won't be defined by my sexuality."

"No one is def-"

"YES! Yes they are! If the world knew I was gay, I could never live another day in my life without getting judged. I spent so long trying to be invisible! Trying to keep away from people and drop off the map! The last thing I...need? No.. LAST THING I WANT IS FOR LANCE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME!"

Pidge bit her lip, "Keith…."

"No. _Listen_. Just…" The boy took a sharp breath. "Listen." He closed his eyes gathering up all his voice cracked slightly, "Lance said someday someone will pick on him for being queer and… I would have to stand up for him. It would be a test of our friendship. But I keep thinking….What if something happens...like, Lance gets over this test run and he discards me? I'll become used up trash. My heart can't." Tearful purple eyes stared straight at Pidge. "I can't bare that, idea."

"I guess, that makes sense." Pidge uttered breathlessly. All her enthrallment crushed making her idea of the story a little bit worse.

Keith didn't respond. He pulled away from her, shaking his head. There was no reason given to why he began walking away and Pidge didn't stop him.

 _ **Stop**_ _while still ahead can help people not get hurt._

 _It's formally known as:_

 _ **Stop(-ping.)**_

 _If only people_ _ **stop**_ _more to appreciate what they have before it's gone._

* * *

Time was something Keith now had plenty of, after getting suspended from school for 3 weeks. He got suspended for fighting but after his suspension was over he refused to go back. His mother had yelled at him like there was no tomorrow over it, shaming him like he was some brute criminal.

Keith could almost still hear his mother going off, " _The school called and said you fought your friend. You skipped school behind my back but show up to fight people? What's gotten into you!" Then she would break down in tears._

 _Keith hated seeing her cry. It reminded him of Lance crying._

 _She blamed herself for Keith's reckless behavior._

 _Keith had tried to coax her, "It's me ma! Not having a papa around didn't make me like this. I did this myself. I'm just a bit wonky. Me, myself and I!" He said this as a plea to her but maybe it was a plea to himself._

Resting on the sofa, Keith tensed up as heard Shiro walking towards him. He knew he hadn't been to school in about a month, not because Keith was suspended but because he was too terrified of going back. He knew that Shiro knew this. So Keith had been trying his best to avoid his brother in any way possible.

Jumping off the soft cushions, Keith was about to make a dash to his bedroom before he heard, "I get why you punched Lance." The declaration made Keith pause. Blinking his purple eyes rapidly he turned to face the theater major.

Shiro repeated, "I get it." Quickly he also stated, "I don't support it or approve but maybe in your mind it made sense."

Keith sucked on his teeth. This sounded like a bullshit excuse to get him to talk.

"You were scared of having your friend hurt. You wanted to drive him away...so that h-"

"No!" Keith blurted, "So that _we_ wouldn't end up like you and Adam!"

Shiro grew quiet at that. He shoved his hands in his pockets wrapping them around his phone. "What do you mean?"

A vicious fire burned in Keith's eyes, "I still remember the news stories on TV when Adam died." There was a smart-ass tone in his voice. He wanted everyone to know just how much he remembered telling them, "They shot him to death." A disgusted torn up look made him shake his head. "All because you _ran_. You left Adam behind."

Shiro didn't say anything after that. His expression too damaged to move his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut holding back tears.

The house seemed to get strangely silent. Even Krolia stopped doing the dishes when she overheard. The woman speaking, "Keith. You know we don't discuss this."

"Shiro left his friend behind! He's responsible for letting Adam die!" Keith was screaming now. He stomped his foot, "That's why he sits around staring at his phone lock screen moping all the time!"

Krolia shouted over him, "You watch YOUR MOUTH!" Her voice was also on the verge of tears, "You have to understand there are things….forces in this world we can only fight against and resist." She began drying her hands on a towel furiously.

"I know!" Keith admitted. "Damn, all the terrorist with all their clans." He bit his lip as he gazed in Shiro's tearful eyes. "But they started this. All we did is exist! Why do we have to suffer?"

Shiro finally found his voice. It came out a bit shaky, "I believe we suffer and be strong for those who are yet to come."

"You learned that from Adam didn't you?" Keith hissed, "Adam was the real activist….he didn't run away in the face of danger." Gloved fingers pointed at Shiro, "You didn't do crap. Well I'm not like you! I DID CRAP." He pointed back to himself, "I pushed Lance away from me. I don't want him to end up dead because he's hanging with me."

"Keith that's not the case, ju-"

"Two gays guys, hanging out at night….Kissing occasionally in a back alley. That's what the news said."

"Please, K-"

"A couple of racist homophobic clan members, see and opened fire. One of them was barely able to limp away and get help. The other one could only helplessly lay there bleeding out until he took his final breath."

Shiro put his fist to the wall. The whole house seemed to rumble soon as he punched it. Keith just kept screaming out hysterically, "You were responsible for letting your boyfriend die! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU LET THEM KILL HIM!"

"KEITH THAT'S ENOUGH!" Krolia thundered. She stormed right up to her younger son and slapped him right in the mouth.

At the stinging feeling Keith narrowed his eyes menacingly, "I _hate_ my life." He announced sourly. Soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. He didn't mean to speak such a terrible thing—especially not in front of his mom. _But not like Keith could control his mouth._ It was the pressure again all the nagging anger buildup that needed to be released. The 10 year old was going off the deep end so there was no turning back now. "I hate the fact people are trash cans! I hate people who hate other people! Overall, I hate that I had to be born at a time where discord exist."

The woman looked ready to hit Keith again. "Don't you say that." Instead of hitting him she pulled the small boy into a hug. Her warmth spread all over Keith's easily stirred up temper, relaxing him. "Don't ever hate anyone or anything. It kills you. It just kills the humanity in you."

The child wanted to hug his mother back. He really did. But another part of him rejected it. Dimly his orbs flickered as he tilted his head towards the ground almost picturing a grave below them. "Those people who hated Adam and my brother aren't dead. They're still alive in prison somewhere."

"But they'll be in jail for life."

"At least they _still_ have a life….Adam lost his only one."

For the first time, Keith heard a grown man crying. Shiro was sniffling at all the painful memories. It had crumbled him to nothing but an overly emotional mess of rage.

But Shiro was supposed to be strong.

 _Don't cry._

Keith could only imagine the grief that laid in his heart. The struggle of having to live on yet forever in love with a dead man who could never return your affection.

"You're a fool, Keith." Shiro sniffled, "A real fool. You have a boy who loves you. Who is waiting for you. He's alive…" The teen sunk to his knees soberly, "Still breathing. You turn your back on him in fear of the future."

"Tomorrow isn't promised today." Krolia whispered in her youngest son's ear. She rubbed his back gently, "Lance is the boy who you claimed made you feel sick, right? It butterflies sick." A small smile crawled on her lips, "Possibly, _love_ sick."

At the word, ' _Love'_ Keith grimaced. He rejected, "Not me...I can't. I ain't ready!" Reaching out he clung tightly to his mother enjoying her comforting touch.

"We don't get to choose when we're ready for love, the heart does." Krolia confirmed stroking her fingers through her son's black wild hair.

"But..but he probably doesn't like me now!" Keith exclaimed a new raw panic filling him. He couldn't bare the idea of a world without Lance. Barely he withheld a sob. "What if he doesn't like me? It will be all my fault! I wanted to make Lance mine. I wanted Lance, but I was scared to have him." He wrapped his arms around his mom. Hugging her desperately as terror sank in his brain. "I want Lance….All to myself. And I'm mean and selfish for wanting such a thing! What if I tell him and Lance doesn't like people like that?"

There was no answer to that, and Keith had hoped that was because Lance would never do such a thing.

 _But_ _ **never**_ _was another word that should stop_ _being used._

 _ **Never**_ _means at no time in the past or future; on no occasion; not ever._

 _Not ever =_ _ **never**_

 _ **Never**_ _really should have new a definition because anything can happen in the future._

* * *

On his first day back, Keith brought a box full of Milky Way candy bars to school. It was to make amends. Keith _knew_ it was for the best.

No one really noticed the chocolate, because he tucked it away deep in his jacket pocket. So long as the school day kept being smooth sailing it would remain in his pocket...at least until Lance spoke to him about their fallout.

He had to admit, he was relieved no one brought up the incident. Even when they went outside to the playground were gossip spread like wildfire not a single thing was said. Keith and Lance must have been old news now.

Dragging his feet in the sandbox, Keith watched Lance, Pidge and Hunk play catch. His ex-friends had been ignoring him all day. No one seemed to care that Keith was back. The lack of enthusiasm made Keith feel like he should have stayed at home. No one would miss him anyway, since clearly he wasn't welcome here.

Keith had done it.

Keith had become successfully invisible.

And now that he accomplished it, He _hated_ it.

Funny how life always screwed him up like this. Even when Keith thought he could come out on top and win for once life proved that he couldn't. There was no way to win when the universe was against him.

Slumping over in the sandbox, he pushed around some grains. He began digging a hole. A hole that would be big enough for him to sink into and have his existence wiped off the face of the earth.

In the middle of his journey to the center of the earth exploration a voice called out to him, "Yo! Are you Keith?"

The black haired boy didn't even bother to glance up. He kept scooping up sand with his hands, "What's it to ya?"

Roughly a hand yanked him up. Keith found himself face to face with an atrocious tall boy whose face was contorted in with a craving for scandalous action. A smug smirk revealed a few sharp teeth, "Oh. I don't believe we have met. But I _know_ you _very_ well."

"Who the heck do you think you're talki-" A punch that felt like a one ton safe just hit Keith in the nose. Blood leaked out as the bone broke on impact. All the force sent the 10 year old wobbling backwards as he let out a crazed scream.

"I'm Marco." Another cruel punch was delivered to Keith's face. "Maybe next time you'll think before you start shit with my little brother Lance." Each word was met with a rupturing of even more bones in Keith's nose.

The pain was too much. Made his head spin, as his vision went wonky. There was a loud blaring of whistle being blown probably by one of the teachers, yet that was all he could hear. Damaging hits made Keith fall to the ground and the older boy pounded on top of him.

Out of nowhere he heard Lance's heavenly voice, "Marco! Stop!" It was like heaven was opening up and angels were singing. "Keith's not the one!"

Marco scoffed devilishly, "This is the dude who broke your heart right?" Carelessly Keith was thrown up like a rag doll. Marco put him on display for the whole world to see—the consequences of messing with the Mcclain family.

"Yes. But...but you shouldn't beat up people for that!" Lance sputtered out.

A part of Keith had trouble believing his ears. He didn't think there would be anyone in Lance's family who was a nutcase. _Lance's family was perfect! Lance was perfect._ Why was this toxic person in Lance's bloodline?

Keith could barely see, he just saw blurs all around him as pudgy dots. Those dots must have been people but it was impossible to tell. It was almost as if his senses were too worn out to process anything but the numbing pain. Keith couldn't feel his face anymore.

"I said cut it out!" Lance stepped in getting between them. He snarled almost daring his big brother, " _Hit me! Go head hit me! The second you do, I'll tell mom so much crap about you!"_

"What's the problem, bro?" One of the kids who was hanging my Marco's side nagged him. "Don't tell me we cut class just to break some little brat's nose. You promised us a fight good enough for world star."

"Yeah. What's the hold up!" A muscular boy huffed. He was way older than the rest of them. At least he was 16 out of the group of 13 and 14 year olds. Clearly he was the _real_ one out for blood.

"My kid brother won't move." Marco backed off a bit, flipping his hair away. There was blood splattered like paint all over his clothes and face.

 _Blood_.

 _Keith's blood._

There must have been a bunch of blood based off how Lance was tenderly touching him. Lance was here, standing up for Keith. Keith didn't think he could ever do the same thing.

The 10 year old was furious, "I didn't ask for you to come here and reap vengeance for me." Lance pointed to his brother menacingly.

"You don't have to ask. I came here because that fool you're protecting made you cry! You can do better." Marco waved Lance away. "So scoot."

"This isn't about a crush anymore! It's about wrong and right. It's wrong to hurt innocent people. PERIOD."

"Well you have your morals and I have mine."

One of the middle schoolers was starting to get edgy, "We better not get ISS for this pansy ass shit! I need views, I need money, I NEED THE FAME!" He reached in his jacket as if about to pull out something.

At the action everyone in the little middle school gang went on hush mode. They shared a look of uncomfort between each other.

Marco was the first to step up, "Yo! Chill out! Cut the crap!" He gave the boy a pissed off shove. "That shit ain't funny."

"Who's laughing? If I pull out this heat, a simple bang gonna get us mad views." The boy snapped, ready to unveil their secret weapon.

"We get real time for that." A middle school girl cut in. She ran her hand on the boy's arm attempting to relax him. "Think about it...they haven't done nothing to ya."

Marco aggressively pushed the boy again, "You got beef with me. If you gonna get an attitude with anyone." There was some macho vibe that came off of him. The 13 year old didn't mess around when it came to throwing down.

"Pff! Don't try the rules. You know the penalty of getting beef with someone in the squad." The ringleader spoke up. At 16 the deepness in his voice was almost scary, "Shots can end you, and your whole entire fam-"

Pidge came in yelling just in time, "Right there!" She was followed by a teacher who was blowing a whistle furiously. The girl was a life saver pointing out the exact psychos who dared disrupt their recess.

The gang of middle schoolers took off running. They began heading towards the hole in the gate that separated the playground from the street. Marco tried to drag Lance along. Strong arms yanking the smaller body forward as he ushered, "Get going! We're going home now. Take advantage of the moment."

"What about Rachel!?" Lance pleaded, dragging his feet. He kicked as Marco picked him up. The 10 year old yelling, "We can't leave her!" His hand was held out desperately to grasp around something as the ground moved below him.

Keith didn't know what came over him. But this time he slammed his hand on top of Lance's. Despite his discombobulation, Keith managed to hear the screeching. His cut up bleeding hand clasped around velt one's—then he _held on tight._

Marco thrashing as he bellowed, "Let go of him! You don't ever touch my brother with your filthy hands!" He jerked around attempting to leave Keith in the dust.

 _Keith was never going to let go of Lance's hand._

Lance was frantically screeching, "Keith! It's fine. Just go tell Rachel! Please go tell her!"

Keith couldn't feel his face, he didn't even know if he could move his mouth. One second he was running, the next he was laying in the dirt a shoe kicking him in his gut.

"Out the fence if you dippin!" A new female voice among the middle schoolers promoted. She was holding open the broken part of the fence, leading right to the road.

It appeared that mostly all of the group of 5 had taken off the school property. Lance was an added bonus to the group. He was looking around nervous in the road unsure were to run or where to go. Clearly unwilling to follow the rest of the troublesome kids back to the middle school, he kept timidly looking backwards at Keith. Two puffy black eyes stared back at him.

Marco was kicking Keith like he was a useless bag of empty potato chips. In a rampage of distress Keith grabbed his leg, swinging the middle schooler to the asphalt. A satisfying crunch proved Marco smashed his head hard after tumbling over.

Whimpering along with an erratic holler came from the elementary school side of the gate. "CAR!"

"Shit!" Marco cursed, scrambling to move from the middle of the road.

From the impact Marco must have forgotten about taking Lance down with him. The small child was laying flat in the middle of the road unable to come to terms with what was happening all at once.

Cries of victory rang in the air, quickly followed by the sound of tires speeding down the street.

In a single instant, instinct swept over Keith. If it was Lance's life or his—Keith would sacrifice himself over and over again for Lance's safety.

"Lance!" Keith bellowed, like it was the last word he would ever say. It probably would be but that wouldn't be a problem for him. Keith could say, " _Lance! Lance! Lance!"_ And never get tired of it. Lance had such a beautiful name after all… it was charming. Matched with his beautiful face and endearing personality. The world needed more pure of heart people like Lance. He found his voice amidst all the pain. "You have to live! You have to go on and share your niceness till the whole entire galaxy knows your name!"

Lance squeezed Keith's hand. An awestruck broken somber face looked at him. His lips moved but words wouldn't come out. He wanted to ask, " _Why would you say that? What the point of the galaxy knowing me if it doesn't know you?_ " Yet terror had stolen his enthusiastic voice away.

Going beyond his limits, Keith dauntlessly powered forward. The veins in his arm bulged out as he pulled his hardest. Their hands glued together as Keith tugged Lance to safety back near the fence side of the road.

A Dodge Charger went flying past them, barely missing running Lance over my a hair. The force of Lance's body crashing into Keith sent them both into the fence.

Keith coughed out, "Acck!" A bit of blood came up as the metal pattern of the fence dug into his back. Wet tears rolled from his eyes, "Aahh...wha.." Such a pathetic sound might have came from him.

Lance was trembling, "K-Keith… you..just.." In his bafflement he failed to finish his sentence. Fingers locked even more as his nails dug into Keith's ghastly hand; water fell on his skin. Radiant blue eyes met purple, "Why are you crying?" Leaning inwards he nuzzled blood covered flesh, speaking with tranquillity, "Don't cry. It takes away from your coolness. You're such a beautiful perfectly cool human, Keith."

Keith didn't even know why he was crying. After everything all it seemed like he could do was sob over it all. Common sense was out the door so he spilled out all his inner demons. Time for holding everything in was taking his toll as he had a melt down.

The teachers and most of the students were watching on. Some of them had their phones out shouting happily.

Weakly, Keith reached into his coat pocket, fumbling around he pulled out a bunch of Milky Way chocolate bars. More tears poured down his face as he whined, "Your chocolate...the ones you requested are ruined." Wheezing, he fell to his knees. The action conveying one of a wedding proposal with a box of chocolates.

Keith sat in the dirt a hopeful corny grin looking up at Lance.

Lance knotted his eyebrows up. Finding it absurd that Keith was carrying them in his pockets today. This built up a new curiosity. Monotonously he interrogated, "Why do you bring those today? Were you trying to get on my good side…?" He inspected the boy up and down. "After all you did to me? You brought me my favorite chocolate thinking everything would be alright?"

Suddenly this did not make any sense. _Why in the hell did it seem like Lance was getting fresh with Keith?_

"I freaking just sav-" Keith had his statement terminated as he howled in pain.

Lance had kicked Keith in the shins. Letting go of their intertwined hands, he slapped the treats to the side hollering, "N-NO I HATE YOU!" At the top of his lungs, he screamed, "YOU'RE A FAKE PHONY JERK!"

It was true. Anyone who assumed Lance was some push over chocolate had another thing coming. Lance would never be swooned by classical charm, it was the old Keith who had won his heart. This was some _new_ person.

Different energy radiated off of him.

Somewhere between the howling, crying and Lance going off and losing his goddamn mind on him, Keith blacked out.

 _The_ _ **Different**_ _energy was like discovering someone you thought was real was fake._

 _ **Different**_ _known as Fakeness known as phoniness._

 _People begin to act real_ _ **different**_ _as time goes by._

 _ **Different**_ _people act like their lies._

* * *

Hospital beds were kinda rough. At least, Keith thought they were rough. He'd woken up in one for the first time.

"Keith!" His mom had shouted out excitedly, pulling her son into a big hug. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. How do you feel?"

"I feel pain." Keith said simply. His whole entire body hurt, from his face all the way to his toes. All stinging made him feel lifeless as a doll. It was agonizing, so he tried his hardest to not move.

"They put you on morphine after the surgery. I guess it wore off."

"Surgery?"

"To fix your nose bones."

"Oh."

Krolia gently ran her hands in her son's tangled wild black locks. She was whimpering lightly, "You've been out for 5 hours. They said you're lucky only your nose was hurt."

Motherly love made Keith feel at peace.

He smiled weakly, the bright lights still making him a but wonky. "Guess I am lucky when I need to be."

"Are you strong enough to meet your guests?"

"Huh...Guests?"

"The Mcclain family has been waiting for you." Krolia told her precious son. She rubbed his head lightly, "A certain someone hasn't left the outside of your door."

"Eh?" Keith was baffled as to why they had waited so long for him. Stiffly he gave a nod signaling, " _Let them in."_

It was like a flood. A bunch of people came pouring in happily. It was suddenly like Keith had become a celebrity. A big time star because everyone wanted to talk to him.

Lance's mother came in crying, her husband rubbing her back. The both of them kept repeating, "Thank you! Thank! God bless your soul!" It was like they had no other words but they wanted to keep thanking him. He saved their son.

Rachel was much more flamboyant with her thanks. The girl bounced over to Keith and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "You saved my brother's life! That's so awesome!" She was grinning. Her smile was very similar to Lance's star bright one. "Were you scared?"

Actually Keith didn't know the answer to that. _What was there to be afraid of when he did the right thing?_ The car was sorta scary, but plenty of people recklessly drink and drive.

"Rachel." A more mature voice pulled the girl off of Keith. "You have to be more gentle Lance's hero just had surgery."

Whoa... _Lance's hero_. That title was pretty damn bold. Keith didn't know if it really fit him.

"Veronica, the surgery was on his nose not his legs." Rachel giggled. She didn't pounce on Keith's again. Instead she marveled at him. "He's a real trouper."

Veronica gave a nod at Keith, "Thanks from the bottom of my heart."

Lance's grandma hobbled in. She stood by Keith's bedside, mumbling some things in Spanish. Eventually she scooped up Keith's hands and kissed his dried bloody knuckles. Then she reached in her purse and pulled out a freshly sewed pair of gloves. The stitching were done in black with a midnight blue trim for fashion.

Veronica translated, "She said bless you for saving her grandson and that Lance told her you really liked the jacket made for him so she made you gloves using the same material." Motioning to the gloves placed on the bed, she encouraged. "Try them on."

Keith did. The feeling of love in each stitch still remaining as he wiggled his fingers into them. A light smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he admired the lovely effort poured into them. Titling his head up he was about to say thanks when he noticed Lance occasionally peaking in and hanging by the outside of the room.

Lance's grandpa motioned to him. The old man saying something in Spanish.

Easily Veronica translated, "He says, Lance is still too embarrassment to come in. Thinks we're making a big deal out of everything."

Laying there Keith stared up at the ceiling, briefly considering that maybe everyone was making a bigger deal out of everything than it need be.

Soon Marco exploded with joy. The middle schooler finding his voice amidst all the commotion. "Keith...you… you're a hero!" Marco was shouting out praises and compliments. The bandages that were now wrapped around his head might have been a little _too_ tight, because his whole entire mood had done a complete 360 degree change. "Thank you! YOU SAVED LANCE'S LIFE!"

Keith rolled his eyes. It was becoming clear to him now that Marco was one of _those_ people. He switched up when he needed to be. Half of Keith wondered if the Mcclain family knew why Lance almost got hit my a car in the first place. Did they know Marco was the one who punched his nose to shambles? Did they know Marco was the cause of all this?

Beaming with pride Marco began painting his side of the story, "I was there! I witnessed my poor little brother get saved by Keith! If Keith wasn't there...I cannot imagine the horror of what could have occurred!"

Keith sucked on his teeth, withholding the actual truth, not wanting to crush the cheerful family mood.

Rachel didn't seem to be buying much for her older brother's story either. "You did? I thought you were the reason Lance was in the road in the first place."

"Who told you that?"

"People."

"Well pff, I wouldn't endanger Lance's life over stupid like skipping. My man, Keith, gets it! We're homies!" Marco threw up his hand wanting a high five.

Keith gave him a death glare, ' _If you try to act chummy with me and think I'll go alone you have another thing coming. Put that hand down and shut your mouth. You can only fake not being guilty for so long… BUT WAIT. It will come to you. Hope it drives you mad._ " Sternly he turned his head, ignoring Maro's existence.

Marco didn't even say something playful like, " _Don't be like that man!_ " Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets shyly.

"We owe everything to you, young man." Keith's dad gave a solemn nod to Keith, the he held his hand out to Krolia. "Thank you for raising him." He shook the woman's hand.

Krolia gave a friendly smile, "Keith really did this all himself. He's been trying to discover who he is recently." A little wink was given in her son's direction, "He's a hero just like his dad. Saving others might be his real calling."

"Pff! Mom don't say that!" Keith whined. He didn't appreciate how his mom would tease him over that. Keith was well aware of his journey he was taking to learn himself. The rest of the way he had to journey, alone to uncover who laid underneath his skin.

The man turned back to the child, "You have any future plans?

This was new—People asking Keith what he wanted to see and do. It might have been his surprise in the heat of the moment that let rip his dream. "I wanna go to space."

"There's a high school Luis tried to get into, it has a great pilot program."

"Ah! Dad can we not talk about my failures?" Luis shrugged his shoulders, "Besides getting into there is Lance's dream now."

The 10 year old poked his head in the door, "HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!"

"Are you gonna come in the room then?" His big brother taunted, gesturing for him to enter.

"N-no..!" Lance sputtered out like a broken socket. His face blushed as he stuck out his tongue, "Keith can speak for me! He knows already!"

"You've been planning this?"

"I'm gonna be the best pilot there is! Once I get famous will take Keith into space. Well….when Keith stops being such a hothead I might."

"Hothead?" Keith repeated, lowly letting the accusation process in his brain. Since when was he a hot... _oh yeah, Lance was mad about the chocolates._ Guess after doing too many dirty deeds even the most forgiving people could get edgy. He clicked his tongue challenging, "Are you sure you don't mean yourself?"

"Don't get so cocky!" Lance pointed at him directly. The boy was acting like he had it out for Keith all of a sudden.

Blowing off Lance's comment like he was a nagging boyfriend Keith got back on topic. "We're gonna go to space and eat moon cheese together." Keith said firmly, his heart still set on the idea. Of course it might be impossible, but that never stopped him before from ever doing something.

It _really_ was a dumb idea.

Not taking well to being ignored, Lance walked in, purposely dragging his feet. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, keeping a stiff stance. "Can y'all let us have a moment?"

"Of course!" Lance's mom chirped. She gave a kiss on her youngest son's forehead. Motioning for the rest of the family to follow her lead and exit the room.

Krolia gave a thumbs up to Keith. "Be nice." She told him. There was this expression on her face encouraging her son, " _Go for it. Tell him how you feel."_ As she left to leave. Her hands on the door handle as she informed, "I'll be back with a nurse soon."

The black haired boy remained with his lips glued shut. Cherry red face reading, " _Don't be so sure it's that easy mom."_ Sighing, he watched the door click close.

There were only 2 people in the room now: Keith and Lance. The two didn't seem like they should be left alone anywhere together. Tension that ran between them was so thick it would be almost impossible to slice through. Air was heavy and hearts were bouncing around in their chest.

Embarrassment made Lance rock nervously as he felt butterflies fill his stomach upon being left alone with Keith. Those purple eyes peered at him with genuine care. Lance would shamelessly state how adorable those purple orbs where, they were so unique and special.

But they also _meant_ so much to him.

They were the eyes of the person who saved his life.

"How come you never told me about Marco?" Keith asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh… we… my family… he's ya know. We don't talk about him." Lance smacked his lips together. He lowered his voice as if hoping his brother waiting outside didn't hear. Oddly, sound travelled awfully easy in the hospital….and the last thing Lance needed was Marco to get snappy on him. His older brother's actions really spoke all for themselves; sometimes Lance was ashamed when he mirrored such reckless behavior. "You can tell why, right?"

Actually no….Keith wasn't really sure, _'why_.' So he took his best bet. "He's in a gang? Was that his gang? Or is he in a big time one?" He tried to draw on some street knowledge, "Blood or Crips?"

Taking in a sharp breath, Lance appeared almost offended, "Did you just… stereotype…? Okay. No." He calmed himself down seeing the questions popping up all over Keith's face. Sighing he hunched over explaining, "Marco is not in a gang. He comes home late and luckily no gang tattoos. He's just trouble child. The one who acts a little crazy. Every family has one."

"Not mine." Keith denied. He took in the brutal gaze of Lance's eyes, then steadily connected the dots. "Wait!" A squeak cracked from his mouth, "I'm the trouble child, aren't I?"

"Wouldn't put it past you." Lance teased. A smile broke out on his face, "After what you just pulled, I won't ever put anything past you." Turning his head innocently, he fluttered his eyelids.

"Can we stop talking about it?" Keith mumbled feeling awkward over the whole ordeal. "I'm not a hero. I don't think doing the right thing should make you a hero." It might have been the humble side of him speaking but he'd do his best to sound sincere.

A somber whimper can from the boy, "Why?" He swallowed dryly, as if the pill of possibly being a mistake was difficult to accept. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Do you wish you never saved my life?" Lance babbled barely able to say the question without choking up in sadness.

"No. I just told you….I'm no hero. Heh, didn't you tell me on XBox that I wouldn't know how to be a hero if Hanzo's arrow knocked me in the forehead."

"I was just talking back then. You're _my_ hero."

Hearing those words out Lance's mouth made Keith's head start to hurt. He really didn't want to be held high on some kind of standard. _Praise was for morons who craved attention._ "Well if I'm your hero, then promise me…" He lifted his pinky up holding it as an offer. "Promise me you won't talk about this to another living soul." Wiggling his lonely finger, he urged, "If we're really best friends you'll never talk about it again."

"What about to my parents?"

"Well they already know."

"So I talk to people I know about it?"

"Look… just… not around me. Don't talk me up like I'm Jesus."

"But what if someday you demote God and Jesus? Can I talk about it then?"

"Gosh! Why can't you just agree like a sensible person?"

Lance wrapped his pinky around Keith's. A fuzzy feeling shooting through the both of them. "Fine. Now, are you over your pouting party?"

There might have been a charming bedazzle that flickered in Lance's eyes as Keith saw the many possibilities of their future unfold like a map of the universe.

"It's hard to stay mad to you. You're annoyingly endearing." Keith scoffed brushing off the action.

 _Loving each other was something that neither of them planned… The loving feeling would come and go._

 _Maybe they would find it again one day._

Pink lips spoke the million dollar question, "Is that why?"

It caught Keith off guard as a funny familiar sick feeling bubbles in his gut. "Why…?"

"You saved my life, Keith." Lance hummed. Delicately, nimble fingers were placed on top of a hand. Gracefully a burst of mini-hearts traced over pale skin. "No one's ever done that. No one else… ever even tried to."

"That's because most people don't care about others."

"Really? Is it nothing more than that?"

"I care about you. But...I don't think, I do it in a way you understand."

"Saving me from a car is not cowardly."

"You think I'm a coward?!" Keith barked, a shock running through him. He would have never suspected Lance would use such an adjective to describe him.

"Obviously." Lance didn't even need to state the fact, " _You're afraid of who are_." Everyone could tell that by now. Yet no matter how evident this was to Keith it wasn't until Lance implied it that he took it as a challenge.

The boy sat up in his hospital bed. He blew off all the pain shooting through him and stared directly in Lance's eyes. "I'm not afraid. I'm cautious. You should be too."

A streak of light fell on brown hair giving Lance the look of an angel. "I don't care if people pick on me. People have been doing it since kindergarten. There will always be assholes in the world." He pulled his hand away making a tight fist. "If anyone talks trash about me or my family, we fight." He slammed his fist into his hand ready to deal some damage. "Would you fight for me, Keith? Stand up for me? Or more importantly…" His eyebrows raised in sync as a glimmer flashed in his eyes, "Fight for yourself?"

Keith cracked his knuckles as if ready to fight. "Just wait and see. Middle school year, I'll be a whole new me." He declared it, shamelessly wanting the world to know and prepare for the gay wave coming its way. He'd study up, get more woke, push past his already known knowledge.

"You're already a new person." Lance mumbled, "You just don't see it yet." The smaller boy saw it of course, he sensed the new Keith through all the hard outside shell trying to block the tenderness inside.

"I'm not." Keith rejected. He remained static as a memory filled him when Lance got picked on before.

In kindergarten, a kid dumped chocolate milk in Lance's face. The only words Lance could squeak out was sobs in Spanish, that made everyone laugh even more. While Keith just stood there tight lipped stern, with those stupid eyes of his glossy filled with tears longing to help him.

Keith assumed leaving Lance would help him. It would help Lance get better friends….and it worked. Now Lance had Pidge and Hunk.

 _No need for deadweight like Keith._

 _No need for a shadow._

"I'll change." Enthusiasm to do better was laced in him. His soul was set a fire with passion of overcoming an obstacle that had clearly been preventing him from happiness the whole time. "I wanna keep changing till I feel comfortable with who I am. Till then, hate me." Keith spat sourly.

"I already hate you." Lance sneered. He spoke out a smart-ass comment in Spanish. Snapping his fingers he put his hands on his hips, "Hate you with a caps lock H-A-T-E! I don't like weak desperateness. I like strong guys who stand up for what they believe in!" That truth came from the heart.

When Lance first came to America, Keith had been his first and _best_ friend so this downfall hill of betray they were falling from had to have them end on equal ground.

Beeping of the heart monitor increased at a rapid pace as Keith challenged, "I bet I get stronger than you."

"You wish. You still dig holes. What alpha digs holes?"

"They dig to protect treasure they care about."

"I thought…" Lance paused recalling how Keith buried their telescope. It was hard for him to believe Keith did it for protection. In fact it was hard for him to think Keith would be an alpha at all.. _but if he was…_ a part of Lance wanted to be by his side. "No matter. I don't care what I present as. Someday, I will still pilot donuts around you."

"Let's be rivals. We can push each other, to do their best." Keith said feeling the same chemistry in the air between them.

 _They had always been almost too similar to exist on the same frequency._

"Haha!" Lance busted out giggling. It was a crazed laugh. It was a stupid idea to make a rivalry. "I don't know! What could you possibly see in a loser like me? People can barely communicate with me." He gazed down at his beat up sneakers, "I'm like an outcast on another planet."

Keith looked deeply at him for a moment, without saying anything. Keith brought his forehead together with Lance and breathed down onto his face "No. You're on my planet. Planet _cool_." He made sure the other male understood every word exactly. Lance needed to know that he wasn't alone— _He'd never be alone of Keith could help it._ "So we're gonna battle it out and see who's better. That's what makes us rivals." Keith encouraged with a slim hint of hope in his voice.

This had to be for the best.

The action seemed very intimate, and Lance had to avert his eyes. Hearing Keith refer to himself as " _cool_ " started making Lance's stomach do somersaults. All he could think of was, ' _Only if Keith saw how cool he was on a daily basis._ ' He wished there was a mirror around to prove how dashing the other was.

"What is the truth, Keith?" Lance brought up again, puzzled by how Keith operated in his mind. "We know it's not because you're afraid of dying." He pointed to himself as a living testimony. "You were not afraid to die for me."

 _They were equals._

"I just hate you. I hated you ever since kindergarten." Keith shrugged carelessly no longer needing to search his brain for answers. He now had a newly discovered easy to go to response, "I hate you so much!"

Lance retaliated, "I HATE YOU TOO!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hated you before you even hated me!"

"I hate the fact the fact you're an unsolvable mystery, Lance!

"I would hate to be your soulmate!"

In their own purple galaxy the word _'hate'_ was switched to his more gentle opposite—" _Love."_ Over and over again the word was substituted conveying a completely different meaning.

 _ **Meaning**_ _divides into denotation and connotation._

 _Denotation is dictionary_ _ **meaning**_

 _Connotation is an idea or feeling that a word invokes in addition to its literal or primary_ _ **meaning**_

 _Between Keith and Lance—"Hate" had a new connotation,_ _ **meaning**_ _a secret message only they understood._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the Pre-sequel I made to clarify the original.N** **ow the line Keith says in the original book, "Lance, we still hate each other right?" Makes so much more sense because Keith was the one who started the whole rivalry to cover feeling like a weak coward for not defending Lance for years. Lance and Shiro was Keith's original inspiration to come out the closet. Fuck yes! I am so glad that clarifies the plot holes between why they hate each other and how easily they went to loving each other. Also you know why Lance kept calling Keith "perfect" in the other book. Ahh~the vibes!**

 **Yeah so if you couldn't tell, I re-read my "What's a soulmate book?" To write this. I plan to fix the spelling errors in the story soon. Uhh.. it's rough.** **Anyway hope you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Bonus:

"If I'm your soulmate, I'll run away from you and never come back!" Lance cried out dramatically.

"Good! You do that! I wouldn't wanna be with you anyway! I HATE YOU FOR HATING ME!" Keith pointed towards the door, "Now…..Go! You're not welcome anymore."

Pounding his feet on the floor Lance complained, "I know where the door is." He began stomping away.

Keith rubbed his temples, "You're heading in the opposite direction."

"I'm taking the long way out." Lance informed him in a matter of fact tone. Then he pointed at Keith, "But don't think you're so smart because you remember where the door is."

"Literally that did not cross my mind."

"Well get this in your mind, I'm going to space."

"I can't let you do that." Keith huffed.

Lance frowned, his hand falling on the door knob. Without hesitation he swung it open widely, deciding to carry out his ambitions nevertheless.

The injured boy crossed his arms letting a smug smirk crease his lips, "At least not without me."

A jolt of satisfaction passed through the smaller male. "Heh," Lance chuckled, turning his head slightly, locks of light brown hair covered blue orbs shimmering in hope. "Only in my dreams, cowboy." He walked out back with his family after that.

Krolia came in, her soft eyes falling on her rebellious child. A teasing tone hit her voice, "You look awfully happy. Did everything work out?"

"No. We hate each other now." Keith clarified. He nervously stole a glance at the bed below him, too scared to face his mother. It took a lot of strength to hold back a sniffle, "I let him go, mommy." His tone barely reached a whisper, as he grasp the sheet under his hands. "I really had an opportunity and I missed the chance to do the right thing."

"Oh… Keith." The way she spoke his name was so sorrow filled. It was a mother's way to share her child's distress and try to aid their success. "People come, people go. But your heart, will remain the same."

"Is that why you never remarried after dad?" Keith mumbled trying to connect the dots. "Is that why Shiro is still hopeless in love with Adam?"

Krolia sat down as if recalling memories brought her heart ache. She stared at her son, never breaking eye contact as she confirmed, "Yes. You only get _one_ life, so you only get _one_ soulmate."

Keith grew numb with regret. He laid back down on the bed, mind whizzing with these new found emotions and discoveries. ' _Lance'_ that was the name of his crush.

* * *

 **That was just a quick extra alternative ending I thought was cute. I don't own Voltron or any of the characters used! I own nothing in this book. Please leave a review: if you enjoyed this story, more/less fluf, how I can improve my writing style or grammar issues.**

 **Hint: There is a twist if you read the last part of every interaction. The italic words and bold** **words** **intertwine** **to tell their own story. So *wink* *wink*** **Any questions or concerns, feel free to DM me! I am always here to talk to anyone struggling with bullying or depression and I will try my best to cheer you up. Have a wonderful day and stay strong! ~Mel**


End file.
